Ehh who cares
by hate.this.a.lot
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir are best friends, age 17. They are barely graduating high school, but before that happens they must do their last final. They are supposed to volunteer at a fundraiser for soldiers and write a book report on a soldier, they meet there. Rose meets a soldier named Dimitri Belikov age 24. He has agreed to work with her on her book report. Hey
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any rights to the Vampire Academy series that all belongs to Richelle Mead. This is a Fanfiction from the books. This fan fiction is not a vampire version. It is set in the human world. These characters are from the books. There will be some bands in here that do not belong to me.

If you have not read the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series by Richelle Mead, you have nothing to worry about other than how the relationships work out, because none of this takes place in the Vampire World.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rose P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning to the sound of someone banging on my door. I waited a few moments to see if the banging would stop, but it didn't. So I got up off my bed to answer to the lousy noise of someone who is causing this dramatic banging on my bedroom door. It is none other than my best friend, Lissa.

"Rose get up! We are going to be late if you don't start getting ready now", said Lissa.

I looked at her lazily, barely managing to mumble "Lissa, I don't care if I am late. Why do you do this almost every morning?"

Lissa shook her head adamantly "because if I didn't wake you up, you would sleep through the whole day, not even bothering to go to school. Now come on, today we find out what we are doing for our finals." Lissa pushes her way through the door into my closet to help find me some clothes. She finds her a flannel and a cute Saywecanfly band shirt to wear underneath, along with some jean shorts.

"Here, go get in the shower, then change so we can get going", Lissa says handing me a towel and the clothes she picked out.

I walked to my shower and does as Lissa says, talking my time but also not rushing it.

 **Lissa P.O.V.**

I go downstairs and start toasting some pop tarts and a getting a couple glasses of milk for me and Rose. I set them on the counter waiting for Rose to come down. A few minutes later Rose walks down the stairs shoes in her hand to where I am sitting on my phone texting Christian my boyfriend. "Here, eat this before we leave", I say passing the cup and plate across the table. "I don't know if you want to warm them up anymore, I barely took them out a couple minutes ago."

Rose puts down her shoes and sits on the chair, "thanks Lissa I don't know what I would do without you", she says while smiling and starts to eat.

I sent my last text to Christian saying See you at school, Love Lissa, and put my phone down and start eating.

 **Rose P.O.V.**

We finish our food and I start to gather my backpack, phone, and wallet and make it back downstairs to put on my shoes.

"I'll see you in the car Rose", Lissa says while walking out the door.

I grab my keys and check myself in the mirror. I put my hair up in a hair band and walk out, I close the door behind me and make sure it's locked and head to the car. I got in the passenger seat "I am ready to go when you're ready", I say with an innocent smile.

She narrows her sweet Emerald eyes at me and says "I have been ready since I got here, I have been waiting on you".

She starts the car and backs out of my driveway. We talk on the way to school about what could possibly be our topic for our final. We were so off topic when we got to school and sat in class next to each other.

Our teacher Stan Alto began class by saying "Morning class, I know everybody has been wondering what the topic of this years final will be", kids start to murmur and nod their heads, "Please listen very carefully because this topic is the most important I have assigned out of all my years teaching".

The class went so quiet you could hear some students gulping because all his students knew how hard he would make things for us, and him standing before us today saying "this topic is the most important I have assigned out of all my years teaching", is a HUGE deal.

"This topic is on soldiers. I want you all to volunteer at a fundraiser on your own time and write a book report on a soldiers life. I will pass papers back that have the requirements for what the book report should include.

It will be due 2 weeks before the end of school", Stan says passing back papers, "You may begin now, and good luck because you are going to need it". He passes by smiling smugly at each and every student while walking back to his desk.

The students start chatting amongst themselves, I look down at the paper and read the requirements for the book report.

 **Requirements**

-A brief history of life before becoming a soldier

-Life during being a soldier

-The effects of being a soldier

-Daily lifestyle on duty

-Training types

-How much they make a year

-Experience of what it was like out on duty

 **Anything you would like to add you may.**

I look at Lissa and said "want to talk about this", gesturing to the piece of paper, "during lunch so we can also talk to Mason, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Christian, and Sydney?" Lissa nods her head "maybe we can volunteer as a group to the fundraiser", Lissa says, "but of course we will have to talk to them about if they would like to join us".

I nod my head and go back to reading over the rest of the instructions until the bell rings for the next class. It went on like this before lunch, receiving topics for finals each class.

Lunch finally came and I was starving! I went to put my bag at the usual table the group sat at, got in one of the lines, and filled my tray with a burger, lots of fries, some fruit, juice, and milk. I went to sit down and started eating automatically waiting for the gang to arrive. After about 5 minutes they were all here and I and Lissa started to talk out our plan.

"So what me and Rose were thinking that is that the 8 of us could go sign up to volunteer on Saturday at the fundraiser, that way we could help each other finding a likely candidate to do our report on", Lissa says with a joyous grin, "afterwards we could hang out and talk about the next plans for the next step of our book report, like we could search up logistics and questions to ask them, just basic information that we will need for this book report".

I look at all the faces of my friends, they look like they are working it out in their heads to see if they could do it this weekend with us. In the end, they all decided our plan was a go.

We were all going to meet up this afternoon to go sign up to volunteer this weekend as a group. We finished our lunch and the rest of the day went on the same as the morning. Boring and more Finals! I was in my last class of the day wondering what it would be like at the fundraiser and what it be like to meet a soldier.

A lot of other questions came running through my mind as the last few minutes came to a fantastic end. The bell rang and I was the first one out of the class, grabbing my bag and speed walked to Lissa's last classroom. As usual, she was the last one to come out with Christian's arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, are y'all ready to go", I said looking at the lovely couple. They nodded their heads in unison and the 3 of us headed to the parking lot.

Christian headed off because he drove his car to school, they were sad to be apart. He wanted to come along with us in Lissa's car, but couldn't. They kissed their byes slowly walking away from each other.

I was already in Lissa's car to give them some privacy even though I could see them through the window.

I got out my phone while Lissa was headed this was. I called my mom, Alberta, to tell her that I will be out for awhile with the gang so we could work together on our reports. She said okay but hurry back home because today is family night.

Lissa got in the car at the end of my call, and we drove off to meet the gang to sign up. When we got there, Eddie and Mason were already waiting. We got out the car and walked to them, "hey, I guess we have to wait for the other 4 to get her", I said. Mason says, "yeah, hopefully, they won't be too long".

"They wont Christian was the one to pick the rest up and bring them here, when we left he was leaving to pick them up so give it a few minutes", said Lissa.

We stood there and talked while we waited for the others. 5 minutes later they were here and ready to go.

We stepped inside the building and went straight to the sign up table. There was a woman sitting at the table, "Hello I am Rose Hathaway and these here people", gesturing to my friends, "are my friends and we would like to sign up to volunteer at the fundraiser this weekend", I said.

The woman looked at me astonished, she gathered herself up and said in a stern voice, "hello you may call me, Janine. Here is the paper you all need to write your name and this is for Saturday at 10am. You will be here until 6 pm helping out. If you wish to continue with this interrupting your plans, just sign here", she pointed to the lines we need to sign at.

"Thank you ma'am".

I turn to look at my friends, "come on line up so we can all sign". We got in a line and we all signed our names in under minutes. We gave the paper back to Janine "is there anything that we will need to bring with us to the fundraiser?", Lissa asked.

Janine said "no, just make sure you have a ride to and from and something for you to eat and drink during breaks. Thank you for volunteering. See you all, Saturday, that is when I will tell you all what to do" With that, we walked outside.

"Remember tonight is family night so you all better be there at 7", I said in a stern voice.

"We know, you tell us every Wednesday", they all said in unison.

"Aww I am sorry", I said with an mischievous smile.

Mason said, "Stop acting innocent Rosie, you know damn well you say it just for the fun of annoying us".

I shake my head "no I don't. I just don't want y'all to forget", I said innocently.

They all burst out laughing at me and I narrow my eyes at each and every one of them.

"You think you can full us, you have it wrong Rosie, very very wrong", said Mason.

I said, "oh yeah and how is that so Mase".

Mason shakes his head and walks up to me, "because we have known you all our lives except for 4 of us, but it already seems like they grew up with us and you know I am right".

"Fine", I said while rolling my eyes at him, "let's hurry up and get going so I can help mom set up for y'all coming over tonight".

We all go our separate ways, and Lissa drops me off at my home. "Thanks, Lissa, see you tonight", I said.

"Your welcome, bye Rose", Lissa said.

We wave at each other as she is driving off.


	3. Chapter 2

I walk inside my house, "hey mom I am home. How was work today?", I said.

She yells, "good you know the usual self-defense class. How was school today? I know you got the topics to all your finals".

"Yeah mom, it was good. There is only one final I am looking forward to even though I have to write a book report about it, but it is out of the classroom, so I love it", slowly walking up the stairs, "I'll be right down to talk about it mom, but let me go upstairs and put my stuff away", I said.

I walk faster up the stairs faintly hearing my mom saying okay. I walk into my room and set my backpack down, took off my shoes, and put my hair down.

I go back downstairs and look for my mom in the kitchen. She is standing in front of the stove putting a lasagna to cook, " mmm, mom that smells like heaven", I said walking up to her.

She turns around and smiles while saying, "thank you, sweetie. It is for tonight, so what is the final you love so much?" I jump up and sit on the counter and tell her about the final from Stan. Of course, she started to chastise me as soon as I called him by his first name, not his last. I continued on about how I and the gang are going to volunteer this weekend and about how I will have to bring my lovely volunteer here to interview him or her.

She wasn't quite fond about that until I told her the first time I bring the person here. she can meet the person to make sure she is okay with me bringing the person here, and that she taught me how to fight so there will be no way nothing bad could happen if even it was somebody from the army or military.

She taught me how to be a badass, she even started to spar against me. At first, she was able to drop me on my ass in about 5 minutes, but the more she taught me and the more I learned I was soon able to drop her on her ass in under a minute. She finally gave in and I told her that as soon as I find the volunteer I will tell her when we will meet up for the interview so we could make sure she gets off at work to be there.

I hopped off the counter and started setting up the dining room and bringing some covers for 'family night' into the living room.

I brought the games out and movies too. I moved the sofas out the way so it can be in a row to where we can all have space to sit on the floor and play games and also so we all are facing the tv when we start watching movies. I yelled, "mom I am gonna go change into something comfy is that okay with you?"

"yeah it's okay as long as you get down here before they get here we only have 10 minutes before they show up", she said. I look at my watch and see it's already 6:50. I mutter under my breath shit, but apparently, it wasn't a mutter.

My mother chastised me while I ran up the stairs to get ready. I put on some dark blue sweats and left my band shirt on but took off my flannel. I got down the stairs just in time to answer the ringing doorbell.

I yelled, "I got it", and went to the door swinging it open to Lissa and Christian, "hey guys, are you all ready for the fabulous game night?" "Lissa hugged me and whispered in my ear, "can I stay over tonight?" I nodded my head, "yeah you can let me just go tell mom.

Can you answer the door if the bell rings again?" They both nodded their head and I went to go tell my mom in the kitchen of what was happening.

Except when I got there she was on the phone, with her back facing me. Being the nosey person I am, I started to listen in her to half of the phone call.

"What do you mean you saw her today?" who was she talking to and is she talking about me? "That was for her school's final" Yup it's about me."So what do you want me to do now?" What are they talking about? "Why can't we just wait?" Wait for what? "Look if she wants to know who you both are to her she will know, but otherwise that's the end of this discussion" She turned around and saw me eavesdropping.

She literally went pale and that was when I decided that this has to be something BIG. "So who is that?", I said coldly, "you know what never mind, we will talk later about it. Tonight is family night and I came here to tell you that Lissa is spending the night."

I turn around and walk off before she could ever get a word in. I know, I know I shouldn't have done that be she is hiding something from me, and for it to be big, it hurts a lot to know that of all people. The person I most respect and one of the people I hold dearest to my heart is hiding something from me.

Alberta P.O.V.

Janine asked, "Was that her?"

"Yes that was her, who else would it be? A dog that can talk?", I say sarcastically.

"Woah calm your horses down. What did she say? Was she mad? Did she hear anything?"

"I don't know Janine she was to busy catching me talking to you of all people", I basically yelled at her.

"Okay calm down ladies, we can fix this together", Abe said.

Janine said, I agree"

I started going off on both of them "How in the hell can you two fix this? You are not here. The only person who is here to actually talk to her is ME. You have no clue who you are dealing with. She acts like the both of you, stubborn as hell like you Janine and very aggressive as you Abe, and not let us forget that I raised her. So she has my skills to hurt anyone without a sweat".

They both stayed quiet, trying to process that somebody would go off at a Mob Boss and an Army sergeant. After their stunned moment, they began speaking again "Well we could go to your house if you would like for all 3 of us to speak together of this matter", Abe said businesslike.

"No, that would just make this worse, and you know that too Abe. I can practically feel your smirk through the phone", I said.

Janine said, "okay Alberta then how do you want to deal with this?"

I would like for this that this ever happened but I know that is not going to happen, I thought. "Let me talk to her and I will get back to you on how thing go. I am going to tell her everything, and I mean everything", I said sternly through the phone.

They agreed and we all hung up the phone. I took out the lasagna not ready for this night to come anymore.

Rose P.O.V.

I walked back into the living room trying to keep my calm, but apparently, my face showed it because all my friends turned to me and started asking questions.

"What's wrong Rosie?", said Mason.

Lissa said, "Yeah Rose what is wrong?"

"Rosie are you okay?" said Christian.

"Rose is there something bothering you?", Mia said.

Jill said, "do you need anything to help you?"

Sydney said, "we are always here for you Rose, anything you need the 7 of us will be here for you".

"Guys leave her alone if she wants to tell us she will, okay?", said Eddie.

They all nodded their heads but I could still see their worry in their eyes. "I will tell you all soon, except Lissa since she will spend the night, she will be the first to know.

I would tell yall over text but I want to tell yall face to face so can yall wait till we all meet at school?", I asked.

"Wait can I spend the night too?", said Jill, Sydney, and Mia. I nodded my head and there were a bunch of squeals.

"But first yall have to go tell my mom and your parents", I said.

They all got up fast and ran to my mom. They all came back jumping up and down so I assume they got their answer. We talked for a little bit before, we went to the table to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

We went into the dining room and started to talk amongst ourselves about the final, hoping that each one of us finds the right person so we won't have to go back the next weekend to help.

Except I really didn't mind helping to volunteer, so I volunteered to go back with somebody in case they didn't find their person, so did Lissa.

We talked and talked for what felt like hours, even though I personally finished my food right the second I got it. I even got seconds and it still tastes profoundly delicious.

We all helped out cleaning the table so my mom wouldn't have to. Even though at the moment I was still mad at her, didn't mean I shouldn't help her out. She had a rough day at work, the usual especially when you get hurt physically in the process.

We told her that she could go pick the movies we are going to watch today after we play some games. I told Mason and Eddie to help go fix the sofas with covers and pillows and also help with setting up the games around the living room since no board game we have can let all 9 of us play together. We all decided that we would play 'Ellen's heads-up game' first.

We got done in the kitchen and went into the living room to start playing games. We all sat down on the floor in a circle.

Mason has the tablet with the game ready to go. "Who wants to start off first being the guesser?", Mason asked while looking around the room.

Eddie raises his hand slightly over his head and asking, "I will, but are all of you going to act it out at once or will you all take turns like last time?"

We looked around at each other, and unison we all said, "at once".

That is how the night started, in the middle of the game, the thing to show up on the screen was twerk and let me say in the middle of twerking, I turned to look at my mom and that was NOT a sight I wanted to see.

I thought she would restrain herself, but no there she was trying to twerk. Well, I guess she still had her beliefs never back down from anything not even if it causes you harm emotionally, physically, or mentally, apparently.

This caused her harm in the emotional kind of way. When I looked around the room all my friends were looking at my mom with shiver going down their face and grimaces on their face, I guess this harmed them mentally cause it sure did hurt me that way.

That was when we decided to call this game quits because we all knew she wouldn't back down even if it said lap dance on the screen.

I would be sorry for the person who got to be the one that got a lap dance from her, my mom is just not the person to do those kinds of things, she has never been. She has always been wise and smart, but NEVER let loose that much. I got to give it to her for not backing down though because I knew that was even too much for her.

We all went our separate ways in the room to play the games that were set up.

I went to go play dominoes with Eddie and Mason.

Mia and Sydney went to play Scrabble. Lissa, Christian, Jill, and my mom went to play Monopoly.

Throughout the night, we switched up playing games, in the end, we all ended up playing UNO.

I won a few games at it, but what surprised everybody the most was that Christian was the one beating our asses. Who knew someone dumb enough to set fire to a kitchen would be the one to beat us.

After that we all watched movies. The first movie was from my favorites, Skyfall 007

I was wondering the whole time if my mom choice movie because she knows it is one of my favorites to make up for what I walked in on earlier. I decided not to think about it because I was missing my movie.

Lissa cuddled up with Christian obviously! Mason and Eddie sat together but they did not cuddle under the blankets but they did start mocking Lissa and Christian when they started to make out.

They were making fake smooching noises at each other until finally, they got a glare from Christian and a red as a tomato face from Lissa.

I couldn't help but laugh the whole time. Now Christian directed his glare at me, but I didn't care.

Soon after a few more seconds, I looked up to see Lissa glaring at me for laughing too, but that just made me laugh more.

I fell on the floor laughing at them. I couldn't help but start crying and holding my stomach.

Soon Christian and Lissa started to throw their pillows at me. I couldn't help but laugh. After a few minutes of hitting me with pillows, I started to calm down my laughing. "okay, okay I get it. It's not funny according to you two", I point my fingers at the lovely young couple, "but it is to me.

Now that my laughing is over and hopefully for everyone else's sake your smooching is done too, let's get back watching these movies".

We got back to watching the movie but then what do you know Christian didn't listen to me, I thought sarcastically. He kept kissing her neck she kept pushing him but then gave in they started making out again. Christian turned around once to look at me with a smirk on his face, and an evil glint in his eyes.

I just shook my head and tried to keep my snicker on the down low, but my Mia nudged me in the arm because she could hear me snickering.

As we finish through the movies it was already late so it was time for everybody to leave. Well, technically it was just the boys since they aren't spending the night. Even though my mom would let me because they are all like brother and sisters to me and they are like her own kids to my mom.

Unfortunately, we are having a girls night. We all said our goodbyes to each other. Lissa and Christian were acting so dramatically like they won't see each other for a hundred years even though we will see them tomorrow.

My mom just shook her head in amusement and said "young love". Since Jill, Mia, and Sydney didn't bring stuff I let them borrow some things.


	5. Chapter 4

We all went up to the living room and started talking girl stuff.

My mom brought some snacks for us and that is when they invited my mom to join us. "Please Mrs. Petrov, join us?", said, Lissa.

"Yeah mama Petrov, you are a girl too. You deserve some girl talk", said Jill.

They kept asking questions like this pleading for her to come all the while looking at me seeing if I wanted her here because she didn't want to intrude if I was still pissed at her. Frankly, I am but I am not gonna let that get the way of her having a girls night with us.

"Yeah, mom join us, like Lissa said you are a girl and you deserve some girl talk for a night. Come to sit down next to me", I said and patted the ground next to me. She hesitated because she didn't know if this is a trap or not, eventually she sat down with us.

We all started talking to her about her work and if there were any lucky guys that caught her eye. She turned red at that point of the conversation. She really hasn't found anybody, I wonder if it is because she doesn't want to or nobody stands out to her.

Eventually, we moved on to different topics because we all could tell she was uncomfortable, she got it easy bc if it was just us teen girls we would literally attack the girl in question to find out the answer. But I guess she is older and is like a mother to all of them, or else they wouldn't go easy on her. Luckily she is my mother for that reason too.

We talked about the prom, school and what do we plan on doing after we graduate.

Lissa, of course, wants to go to college along with the others. Me, on the other hand, I don't know what I want to do, but that still didn't stop Lissa from stopping me from signing up for college.

There are only a few things I am interested in but I don't know if one of them is the one thing I want to do for the rest of my life.

We ate some snacks and drank some sodas. It was a fun girls night, mom just got to be one of the girls for the night. I am guessing she liked it because she had a happy and a relaxed expression on her face. I am glad she got to do this, she needed it with the way she is always working so hard every night except the was getting very dark out and my mom told us it was all getting late and reminded us we still have school tomorrow.

I went up the stairs and got my blanket and pillow and we all fell asleep whispering on the living room floor.

My last thought was how glad that this floor was carpet and not wood.

I woke up to my mom yelling at us girls that "it is time for us girls to start getting ready for school".

Except only me and Lissa could so the rest of them stayed downstairs cleaning up while I and Lissa got ready.

We are gonna have some breakfast here and then drop them at their house to get ready then we will pick them back up to go to school. I know it seems like a long process but my mom woke us up extra early so we have time and don't have to rush getting ready.

I and Lissa got dressed, put on some makeup, fixed our hair, and got our school stuff and went downstairs.

My mom made us soon pancakes, omelet, sausage, and toast; it was delicious. I probably savored it in about a few minutes, while everybody else took their time and chewed their food unlike me who apparently swallowed my food according to them.

After we were all done and went on our way to all their girl's houses. My mom thought we could go get some coffee while the girls get ready.

Lissa took the orders of what the girls want, they all choose coffee. Me, on the other hand, am not a coffee type of person so I went for hot chocolate.

We went to the usual place to get our beverages at a shop called Danny's. To me, it sells the best cup of hot chocolate. I am a regular there so they already know that I like two packs for my hot chocolate.

My favorite barista is this guy named Ambrose, we flirt every now and then but that is pretty much how far it goes. He is 20 years old, slightly buff, black hair, brown eyes, you would think that I would be falling for the guy but he is just not the person I am looking for.

Even though Lissa keeps pushing me to go out on 1 date with him I still won't budge. I like him but in a just friends type of way.

Lissa really wants me to meet someone so we can go on double dates and gossip, but I haven't found the right person to be with.

We arrived and the coffee shop, me and Lissa went in and ordered our drinks. We waited at a table until our order was done. I also got a few donuts for me because I love donuts!

While we were waiting Lissa did the normal trying to go out with him, I had my head on the table because it was giving me a headache, and I honestly don't feel like arguing with her about me not wanting to.

Eventually, she stopped when Ambrose came by and gave us or drinks and my donuts. We thanked him and left, we got in the car and I started eating my donuts.

My mom and Lissa just shook their heads and tried not to chuckle because they knew that I would always finish them right away.

My mom started the car and drove out of the parking lot. It was quiet on the way to pick up the girls, I had my hot chocolate in my hands, feeling the warmth radiating off the cup. Each time I tasted it, it felt like heaven. The way it feels hot when it goes down my throat, it feels like it was warming up my soul with every sip I took. That's why I love drinking hot beverages, especially hot chocolate.

We picked up the girls and made our way to school. Now that the car was full of girls there was not stop chatter.

I didn't get involved though, I put on my headphones and started to listen to my favorite album by saywecanfly. The albums name is Between the Roses. Something about the album just gets to me. I don't know why though. Man, that Braden has a wonderful voice though, to me it was angelic.

I listened to it all the way to school, it was so peaceful. We got to our school and said our bye to my mother.

She drove off, and we went inside and went straight to class. The day went by slow after that. Most of the time I just spent thinking and listening to music even if the teachers told me a million times to take out my earphones but I didn't listen to them.

After school, I went home and went to my room and took a shower and changed into some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I went downstairs and ordered some pizza and watched some tv while I waited.

The pizza showed up and then my mother showed up a little bit afterward.

Luckily I ordered 2 pizzas because I knew I could eat one by myself.

My mom came and sat down next to me on the sofas. "So mom, now that we are alone do you want to talk about that conversation on the phone in the kitchen yesterday? We don't have to right now.

I can wait, it'll just be easier to get it over now while I am not jumping to some huge conclusions who it might be on the other end of that phone. It's up to you if you want to start now"

she looked at me wide-eyed like I didn't know how to be mature and somehow this calm for this conversation. I watched her, waiting for her to speak but she said nothing. I gave her a few minutes to contemplate what I just said and it worked.

"Yes, Rose, that phone call yesterday with some people that wanted me to tell you they want to meet you. They are...", she hesitated, she never hesitates so this must be as big as I thought. "They are your parents".

Wait did I just hear that right, my parents? They want to just hop back into my life! No, they can't. They left me to be adopted for a reason because they didn't want me. Right? Why would they want to meet me now? Who do they think they are trying to get in contact with me after they just gave me up for adoption?

"Wait, how long have you been in contact with them, because the part of the conversation I heard was like you have known them for a long time. Have you know them all along?"

I practically yell at her watching her every movement like she was prey and I was the predator. She looked down at the floor.

No, she has, hasn't she? She has known them all along. God, I feel so betrayed by my own mother. She kept this away from me. Even after all the nights, she would hold me when I was little asking her why did they leave me? Didn't they love me? I looked at her with blurry teary eyes.

Yes,I have known them all along. We were going to tell you when you were 18, but I guess yesterday you saw your mother somewhere. I don't know where she wanted to know if she and your father could meet you already.

Your father didn't even know that you were in the world until you were 4 when you went up for adoption. He wanted to be in your life but your mother said no because the business your father does is very dangerous and they didn't want some people coming after you if they knew you were his kid.

He is a very powerful and dangerous man. He has tons of enemies that would love to get their hands on you to use you against him. Your mom ran away from him when she found out she was pregnant for that reason.

They love you, that is why she gave you up for adoption because she knew if they found her they would take you away. Your last name is her maiden name but your father's enemies just know her by her married name".

She looked up and saw me crying, she tried to hug me but I pushed her away. "Just don't Alberta", I used her actual name to see how hurt I am, I know it hurt her for me to call her by her name instead of mom but I can't deal with the pain she just caused me.

"I need some time to think about everything I just heard", with that I walked towards the stairs.

"Wait if you want to know about them just ask. I won't keep it away anymore".

I just nodded my head and went upstairs to my room and silently cried myself to sleep.

Alberta P.O.V.

"Wait if you want to know about them just ask. I won't keep it away anymore", I told her.

She just nodded her head and went upstairs.

I sat down on the sofa thinking of what just happened. She called me Alberta, she didn't call me, mom. I really hurt her keeping this stuff from her. Just the fact that she thought of me as Alberta instead of mom showed how much I really hurt her. I probably can never fix this. She is going to hate me the rest of her life. Maybe we should have told her this a long time ago. She must feel so betrayed.

I need to call them and tell them what happened. I got out my phone and dialed their number. Hopefully, they answer. On the second ring they answered, "hello, Alberta is everything okay?" I wanted to scream my lungs out at Abe, but all I could do was sob.

"What's wrong Alberta? Are you the Great Alberta Petrov really crying? Please, tell me are you okay?" Wow, Abe sounds like a real genuine person at the moment. Never expected that from a mob boss. "I am gonna put you on speaker, Janine is here". I heard some mumbling and then I heard Janine, "calm down Alberta, just tell us what's wrong".

With that, I started to take some breaths and started to calm down.

"She is beyond pissed. She called me Alberta instead of mom.

She knows why you gave her up but that's basically it. She doesn't know both your names. I told her if she wants to know anything about who you are that I would tell her. I am not going to keep the truth from her".

They stayed quiet for a moment and they started talking. "Okay, Alberta just make sure not to be specific on what I do because she doesn't need the bad parts of my business. Never mind once she hears I am a mob boss she will come up with ideas what I do. Just don't go into specific details", said Abe.

"She is gonna know who I am once you tell her my name. Since I saw her yesterday she is gonna figure it out. She already knows my name but once you tell her she will figure it out. She has to see me on Saturday, that fundraiser she volunteered for is where she saw me. I hope she doesn't ask you questions until after the fundraiser. Do you think she will ask by the weekend?", said Janine.

"I don't know", that was all I said. We talked some more but eventually hung up and I went to bed waiting for the next day to come. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Rose P.O.V.

I woke up, to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over to try and hit the alarm clock off on my bedside table but it was on the other one. I crawled slowly to the other side of the bed and turned it off. I laid on my bed thinking of the whole conversation I had with my mom yesterday.

I still felt betrayed and hurt the most. I don't know how I am supposed to forgive her for this. All this time she knew who they were and let me cry over not feeling wanted... NO Rose don't think about this right now. Push this all to the back of your mind. You have cried enough. Stop thinking about this, push it to the back of your mind until you have the time to deal with it. I did just that I pushed it to the back of my mind and got up and did the usual.

Once I was at school I went to the cafeteria and got a banana, yogurt, biscuit, and some milk. It was a lot less than what I usually eat, but it would do for the mood I am in now. I sat down at the table with my friends.

We sat and talked until the bell rang and then I and Lissa were off to Stan's class. We sat in our usual spot, and the daily routine with Stan and me getting on each other's nerves began. "Hathaway please come up and tell us your plan for your final assignment. Have you even started?", he always thinks so less of me. He is in for a rude awakening.

"Why yes Stan", I stand up and go to the front of the classroom, it quiets down, "I have already signed up to volunteer at a fundraiser tomorrow. If I don't find someone tomorrow I will go back next weekend. I have already been doing research and I found out some interesting things", I hand him my notebook, "see here are my notes from what I read". I usually don't go all out for stuff, I usually put it off until the end but I want to prove Stan wrong. Also, I like this final, it is amazing.

He stares at the notebook in astonishment. I smirk while he flips through some of the notes. The class bursts out laughing at the look on Stans' face.

A lot of 'Go Rose' and 'You tell him' are being shouted. That just makes Stan angry.

Me smirking and the class laughing doesn't make his temper better. He is beyond pissed now. He starts yelling "Oh shut the hell up! You, Rosemarie Hathaway, are to report to the headmistress office." Oh, he did not just use my full name. "And you Stan Tammy Alto", I say loud enough for the whole class to hear, "can not just send me out for no reason. I did nothing wrong here. You told me to come up here to explain my plan for my final and I haven't got through with it.

It's not my fault that you looked so surprised that I actually am working. That was not my fault that was yours for thinking so low of me". The class bursts out laughing that I just used his full name and told him off in the process.

"OUT NOW", he is raging now. He got out his phone and called down to the headmistress office, so someone can escort me down there. I shook my head, walk to my seat and sit down smirking at him. He is throwing me daggers through his eyes as we stare at each other. I really pissed him off more than I ever did. Two 'assistants' that are here to drag me to the headmistress office barge in. they look at all the students laughing and they look at Stan staring at me and see me staring right back at him.

"What happened?", the blue-eyed one asks. "This little rat is beyond pissing me the fuck off I need her ass out of here", he points to me. They look back and forth between me and him. "Sir, is that all she has done?", the brown-eyed one asks.

"Yes now get this misfit out of here", he yells at them. "We can't just make her leave, she did nothing wrong. According to you she only made you mad." Stan turns his gaze and now is throwing daggers at the two men.

"It's okay guys, I'll go with you", I get up and say bye to Lissa and wave bye to the class, "you keep cheering for me even when I am gone". They cheer as I leave the room with the guys. "So are you going to take me to the headmistresses office?"

"No, you can just come with us and wait until next class starts if you want. There is no point of you leaving his class and no point in going to her", we walked into an office.

"Sure might as well have nowhere else to be", I sit down on a sofa and put my bag on the floor,"Do you know what I did to get Stan so pissed off at me?" They shake their heads.

"Do you both want to know?"

They nod their head vigorously with mischievous grins on their face, "He called me by my full name, so I decided he needs a taste of his own medicine".

They look at each other then back at me, "that's it?", one of them asks. I start laughing, "I guess nobody here knows his middle name", I smirk at them.

"You know his middle name? How do you find that out?", the other one asks. "Yes and let's just say I did my usual business", I smile an evil grin at them, " his middle name is Tammy".

They burst out laughing and fall to the floor. "Now you see why he is so pissed at me at the moment". They nod their heads trying to catch their breath.

"So what are both of your names?", they finally catch their breath, "Oh sorry we forgot the introduction. My name is Mikhail", says the brown hair and blue-eyed one.

"And I am Nikolai", says the bronze haired and brown-eyed one. "What is your name?", they ask in unison. I stand up and stick my hand out for them to shake, "My name is Rose Hathaway".

They looked stunned at first and then start bombarding me with questions while shaking my hand.

"You are The Rose Hathaway?"

"You are the one that is always going to Kirova office because you always have a prank in play" "No wonder, other than you saying the middle name, he is pissed at you all the time".

" Yeah, every day he talks about how miserable you make him". "Did you know he has even lost it so bad he had to go home one day to cool off". I nod my head, "Yes that was the day I played a prank on him and glued the seat of his car to the hood of his car. I knew it would piss him off because he loves his car so much".

They looked at me wide-eyed to see if I was serious. So I gave them the most serious look I could give them and nodded my head. The rest of the time we talked. They kept asking me questions about what else have I done.

It was fun, we became friends. I invited them to hang out with the gang during they could.

The bell rang and I had to leave for the next class and it was super boring. All my classes were boring as I waited for lunch to come around. I couldn't wait to introduce them to the gang.

Lunch came around and finally, I got to introduce everybody to them. "Hey these guys here standing next to me are some people I meet today and I already consider them friends and I hope you do too.

Let me introduce you to Mikhail and Nikolai", I said pointing to each one as I said their names. "Aren't they the guys that took you out of Stans class", Lissa asks.

They nod their heads, "yes we are and what she did was excusable", said Mikhail.

"Did you take her Kirova office?".

They both shake their heads, "there was no point to do so. Just because he can't control his temper is not a reason to send somebody out", said Nikolai.

We talked this for a little while longer. The gang got along with them. I was glad for that, maybe we could all hang out together soon.

Anyway, the day went on some classes I was alone, others I had people from the gang with me to talk to. It was great, and just as usual.

After school, I went and got some hot chocolate and doughnuts and did some more research on my laptop. then I went home and did some homework.

I watched a few movies after that, they were amazing. I love Big Hero Six, this is one of the movies I watched! This is 1 thing the gang has in common. We all love the Big Hero Six. Personally, my favorite is Baymax! The whole part where he is at the police station and with the cat scene is hilarious. those are my 2 favorite scenes in the movie.

After I finished watching movies I went to my room and watched some youtube videos. I stayed up watching some of my favorite YouTubers like Rhett and Link.

I love their show and they have come so far in the past years. My favorite video of theirs is their Will it? videos.

I went to sleep and dreamt about some hot guy rubbing suntan lotion on me while we were on the beach. It was a good dream that was suddenly woken up by a call from Lissa.

I groggily was woken up and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Rose, are you almost ready for the fundraiser?" I look at my time on my alarm clock. Shit, it's already 9:30. I only have 30 minutes to get ready. "Shit Lissa thank you for waking me up", I hear her gasp, "I know I know this is the first time I thanked you for waking me up but I got to go before I am late for the fundraiser.

See you there, bye". I hung up and jumped out of bed before she could even get a word in. "Mom, can you make me some breakfast real quick. I woke up late, and don't have enough time to get ready for the fundraiser, and make something for me to eat", I yell down the stairs.

"Sure hurry up and go get ready, I'll cook something fast", with that I go back into my room and did a quick 5-minute shower and got dressed in the first clothes I found.

I went downstairs for a quick breakfast that she made and wrapped up for me so I can eat in the car on the drive there so I won't be late. "Thank you, mom, I got to go, see you later".

With that, I walked out the door with my breakfast in one hand and my keys and phone in the other.

Shit, I just called my mom, mom. I am supposed to be pissed off at her still. I hope she doesn't think I have forgiven her for what she has done. I get in my car and put my food on the passenger seat and leave. I am so happy I left a pair of earphones in here so I can listen to some music. I drive off and head towards the fundraiser.

Alberta P.O.V.

She called me mom! I know she didn't mean to, she was in hurry but still, that gave me hope that soon she could forgive me for what I kept from here. Her calling me mom healed my heart from when she called me Alberta Thursday.

I better call Janine and tell her that she is on her way to the fundraiser. I got out my phone and dialed Janine. "Hello", it answered on the second ring, "is everything okay Alberta?" "Yeah Janine, I am just calling to tell you that Rose is on her way to the fundraiser.

She doesn't know who you are yet so just stay calm and act like the stranger you are to her, okay?" I think I hurt her calling her a stranger to her own daughter but she is. "I'm sorry I called you a stranger but technically she has no clue who you both are".

"It's okay Alberta it just hurts that's all. I hope she understands why we had to do what we had done. I know it hurt her in the long run". Janine says sadness evident in her voice.

"She will I know she will. She is very mature for her age. She will understand, we just have to give her time".

"Thanks, Alberta, I got to go help around the fundraiser, talk later whenever you call or whenever me and Abe call, bye".

With that, she hung up and I got ready for the day ahead.

Rose P.O.V.

I know I told the gang what happened Wednesday but should I tell them about this new revelation about her knowing my PARENTS!? I am just going to push it to the back of my mind until I decide if I want to get to know them or not.

I park the car and throw away a napkin I used from me eating breakfast. I look at my watch and see I have 5 minutes to spare so I call Lissa.

"Where are you at?" "I and the gang are outside in the back just go straight through the building".

"Thanks, see you in a bit".

With that, I walk through the door and immediately walk into this brick wall, but it's not a brick wall. It's the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you", I say while looking at the floor because if I stare too long I am going to end up saying something completely and utterly stupid.

"It's ok, you don't have to look down you know", this god of a man says in a sweet Russian accent. God, I just met him and he is already driving me wild. Why am I getting like this? I never get like this. I wage a mental battle in my mind until I am interrupted by said Russian God.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word for a couple minutes", he says.

I look up and see a flicker of concern in his chocolate brown eyes. Why is he concerned? He barely met me.

"I am fine, it's just I have a headache", I lied.

"I better get going or I will be late, bye". I turn and start to walk off.

"Wait", he yells.


	7. Chapter 6

"Yes?", I say while looking him up and down taking in his physique. His broad shoulders, his chin-length brown hair. That tight black shirt showing off his ripped body. those jeans that look like they fit so snug. Those eyes that I am starting to love.

 _Wait Rose did you just say, you Love those eyes. Okay, something is very wrong with you. You just met the guy for god sakes. How can you love something about him when you know nothing about him, not even his name yet._ I push those thoughts out of my head and continue to look him over. He has on a duster. It shows in a way just how tall he his. Maybe about 6' foot 7" inches. He is magnificent. I look back into his eyes trying not to act like I was just looking him up and down.

"What's your name?", he says while walking towards me. "

I stick out my hand, "Rose, Rose Hathaway, I am here for volunteering".

He shakes my hand, " nice to meet you, Rose. I am Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov".

I looked down at my watch, "it is very nice to meet you, Dimitri". "So you are here to volunteer, what for?"

"I am here to volunteer for a school final. I have to write a book report on a soldier. I think it would be great to find somebody today to write a book report on, even though if I find somebody I will be volunteering next week in case one of my friends don't find anybody today.

Speaking of which I have to go, they are waiting for me. Sorry for bumping into you, bye Dimitri". I turn around and run before he gets a word in.

I ran as fast as I can, bumping into somebody, the dude was trying to hit on me but I didn't have time to deal with that right now so I told him I am about to be late.

He let me go as long as he gave me his number and name. His name is Adrian, he has dark green emerald eyes, and sale brown hair.

I made it there right on the dot and go sit with the gang. "Hey guys, I am sorry I was almost late. I kind of bumped into somebody while coming into the building and we had a brief discussion".

"It's okay", everybody nods their head in agreement with Lissa, "Let's talk later right now I want to focus on our instructions".

With that said everybody turned their head to listen and follow instructions of what we are supposed to do.

 **Dimitri P.O.V.**

She runs down the hall and I keep wondering if I will ever see her again. Something about her attracts me to her. It feels like I can tell her anything. _You will see her again Dimitri you are helping with the fundraiser and that is why she is here after all._ I smile at my minds conclusion.

 _Why does it make me happy that I will see her again? Why does it make me smile? I never usually smile. Why am I looking forward to seeing her again? We barely just met and you heard her she is still in school. It's not like anything could happen between you two... Wait, what did I just think? Do I want a relationship with her? How could that even be possible? I only know what her name is. I know nothing else other than she will be here today and probably next week._

I shake my head and shove all of those thoughts to the back of mind and go help set up the fundraiser.

I go find Ivan my best friend and my stupid cousin, Adrian. I go look in the supply room that is way across the building and get there in about 10 minutes, and there is Ivan getting something. "Hey, Ivan do you know where Adrian is? I need both your help with setting up the announcement. Can you help me?"

"Sure Dimka let me just go put this stuff down first", I help him carry his stuff to a table right by the back door.

"Okay, the last place I remember seeing him was a few minutes ago to this girl. She kept running saying she had to go outside before she would be late for something but he wouldn't let her go until she accepted his phone number.

Anyway, she ran off right after she got his number. she was very good looking. Adrian wouldn't stop saying how hot she was with her dark brown hair and curvy body, his words not mine of course".

 _Wait could he have talked to Rose? I hope not._ I start to feel this tingling sensation in my stomach. I don't know what it is. _Oh no, I hope she doesn't go out with him. He is known as a player. I don't want her to go out with that scumbag. Yes, he is my cousin but most of the time he can be a man whore. I don't want to see Rose be his next target._

"Where did he go after that?" He gestured for me to follow him and me reluctantly I did. We went outside so we had to go all the way through the building cause there is only one door that leads to outside from the back. Sure enough there he was talking to her.

Rose.

That sensation from a while ago came back. "That's is the girl he was talking to about 20 minutes ago", he points to her. "Come on let us go get him so he can help", with that we walked over there to the two of them talking.

"Adrian", Ivan says, Adrian turns his gaze from Rose to look at us. "Hey guys", he waves at us to leave, but we don't. "Adrian can you come to help us? We need to set up some things and I can't do it by myself and not be ready on time for the announcement".

I look at Rose and give her a smile. She gives me one back, "Hey Rose, where you late because I stopped you?", I asked worried if I cause her to be late.

"No, I wasn't late but if I were to be late it be because of this one", she points to Adrian, "he stopped me one minute before I was late.

Thank god I made it in time to miss nothing".

I drew my gaze back to Adrian, "you know her?", he asks looking at Rose, "and that is your name, Rose?" Her smile falters.

 _oops I guess she didn't want him to know her name._ "Oh yeah we bumped into each other on my way in the building", she says looking at me. I mouth to her _'I am sorry'_ and she nods her head in acknowledgment. She didn't even answer his question about that being her name.

"Yeah, we talked for a little bit. Anyway Rose, I hope to see you around", I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I can help you Agent Boring Borscht", says Adrian.

Rose starts giggling softly and quietly and _I swear it is the cutest thing I have ever seen._ She looks at me and sees that I heard and blushes. _Never mind this is the cutest thing I have seen_. I smile at her, very happy that she is blushing.

Looking up at Adrian, "Really you had to call me that?" I look at him and shake my head, "come on before the announcement starts. Bye Rose see you around".

I walk away with Adrian and Ivan in tow. Turning around for a quick second to wave at her, she waves back. _Crap I didn't introduce Ivan to her. Hopefully,_ _**if**_ _I see her again, I will_

 **Rose P.O.V.**

Dimitri, Adrian, and Ivan walked away. _I can't believe I freakin' giggled. I Rose freakin' Hathaway giggled. Why did I giggle? Why did Dimitri have to hear me giggle? I even blushed. Why did he also have to see me blush? I never once in my life blushed, EVER!_

I walked towards the gang. we were paired up. We signed up for pairs. I was going to pick Lissa but of course, she chooses her boyfriend. She is going to be distracted the whole time making out with him. So instead I choose to work with Sydney.

"Hey Sydney, are you ready to help around the fundraiser", I asked in a joy overfilled voice.

"Yeah, so what are I and you going to do first?"

I thought for a moment, "Um, some guys I met earlier are helping out setting up for the announcement.

Do you want to go help them out?"

I hope she says I don't know why but I fell this need to be around Dimitri. It's weird since I just met him.

"Yeah, let us go see if they will let us help them". We walked over to the stage where the announcement will be made.

I saw that hair that I knew belonged to Dimitri's. I stared at it while walking over to them.

I snapped out of while Sidney stopped in front of me looking at me with a concern written all over her face. "Rose... Rose, are you okay? You just stopped like you were a deer in headlights. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and pulled her back a little, "no it's just this guy I met earlier. I saw him and kind of got sidetracked staring at him. I don't know why but I think I might like the guy. Do you think that is weird for me _'The Rose Hathaway'_ to get stunned to the tip of my toes by this guy?", I asked slightly pointing to Dimitri.

She looked in the direction my finger was pointing and she looked stunned too.

It took her a second to get back to answering me, "no you should be stunned like that, he is gorgeous. He isn't my type though so I can't say I am stunned as you are but he is a good looking man".

"Okay and Sydney please keep this to yourself. The gang will kill me if I got so stunned the way a man looked, will you please?", I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will keep this to myself".

"Thank you so much Syd", I hugged her, "okay let's get back to asking if they need help, but first I need to calm down because I am still star struck by him".

She nodded and we stayed there for a little while to calm me down. It works but not all the way. I don't know why but I felt nervous for some reason. The whole time Sydney kept looking the way of Adrian. _Does she like him? Could he like her and get off my back. I don't want him to hurt her either but I don't want him engaging with me. If she does I hope he treats her right._

"Hey, Sydney do you like that boy?", I point to Adrian, "you keep looking at him".

She turned red and nodded her head, "yeah and he is a man not a boy, but I don't know him, he doesn't even know me". She bowed her head looking slightly sad.

"his name is Adrian, here", I pass her his number I don't need it anyway "He gave me his number but when he gets a look you, he won't be coming after me anymore. He will get one look at you and he will be like how I just was for his friend. _A deer stuck headlights_ ".

She started to blush, "I can introduce you to him", I paused looking at her a small smile playing at the tips of her lips,"if you want".

She nods her head vigorously, I can't help but laugh a little. "okay I will, now come on", I grab her by the hand and drag her towards them.

"Hey Comrade, need any help setting up?" _Did I just give him a nickname? Where did that come from? I have just known him for a little while and I already gave him a nickname. Oh well, I guess there is nothing I can do about it now that I said it._ I look at Dimitri as he slowly turns around with I huge smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I heard that sweet sweet voice and knew it instantly who it belonged to.

Rose.

A huge smile crept over my face as I turned around to meet those beautiful brown eyes. she smiled back at me. Oh, that beautiful radiant smile. I love seeing her smile. _Wait you LOVE seeing her smile? When did you start loving things about her? For god sakes Dimitri you just met her today. And you are already falling head over heels in love with things about her. You haven't even known her for an hour and yet you are loving things about her. Dimitri get this through your head she is still in school and you are serving in the army. Is she old enough to be in college or in high school? Dimitri, it doesn't matter you will be gone, even if you did date it would be a long distance relationship. Also, there's the fact that you die nearly on a daily basis._ I just push this to the back of my head and focus on the present. _She gave me a nickname,_ _ **Comrade,**_ _I like it. Only she will be able to call me that, it only deserves to come out of her glossy soft looking lips. I want to kiss those lips someday. I hope that day comes soon._

"Comrade huh? Where did you come up with that?", I asked walking towards her.

"Just thought of it off the top of my head", she looks around then back at me, "do you guys need any help me and my friend here need something to do?", she points to her friend.

 _How did I not notice she has somebody besides her?_ I look towards her friend she has dark blond hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "This is my friend Sydney Sage, Sydney this is Dimitri Belikov", Sydney sticks her hand out to shake mine.

"Hi Dimitri, I have heard a lot about you", Rose nudges her and receives a glare.

 _She has talked about me to her friend. I wonder what she told about me. I hope it's all good things. I can't believe she is already talking about me. That's a good sign as long as it's a good thing she told her friend._

"Oh really? What all has she told you about me?", I smirk at Rose and she blushes that adorable blush. I stick out my hand to shake her hand.

"Yes really, it's all good don't worry about a thing", Sydney turns to Rose and gives her a sly smile just to receive a glint of revenge in her eyes back, Sydney paled.

"No don't you dare", Sydney says in a stern voice, "please I am sorry".

Rose looks at her with an evil grin on her face. _She must know something about Sydney to get her back with._ "Oh now your sorry even though you had fun doing it to me, why not do it back to you? hmm", _Oh yeah she definitely knows something about Sydney that must be great_.

Sydney looks at her with pleading eyes and hands up the air as a gesture of surrender.

"I won't do it again, just please don't tell please".

Rose nods her head, "just this once I will let you off with a warning. you know how evil I can be, just ask the rest of the gang, especially ask the boys".

"I know I know and it's not just the boys you do it to the teachers too".

 _Hmm, so she is a troublemaker. Who are these boys that she gets back at?_ I feel that tingling sensation back in my stomach. _Why does this sensation come almost every time when I see her with or talk about other boys? Wait, am I Dimitri Belikov jealous? No that could not be right. I just met her, but I guess I don't like the thoughts of_ _ **MY**_ _Roza with other guys. Wait, when did she become Roza? When did she become_ _ **MY**_ _Roza?... I am jealous._ I sigh and shake my head slightly so they don't see.

"Yeah we can use both of your help", I say gesturing for them to follow me. Rose and Sydney turn back to look at me and follow in tow. I climb back up the stair and go to Adrian and Ivan.

"Guys these lovely ladies are here to help us out setting up", I gestured to my friends, "This is Ivan. Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to him a while ago and you already know the pain in my ass cousin".

Rose giggles and sticks out her hand to Ivan.

Sydney looks at her and whisper in her ear. Rose told her _'we will talk about this later'_ and said "Hi nice to meet you, Ivan.

It's a pleasure to meet you". Ivan shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine Rose", he said shaking her hand with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Rose can you help me set up the mics, and Sydney can you help set up the chairs with", I glanced at Rose, her eyes shift to Adrian then back to me, "Adrian".

She smiled an evil smile. _So that must be what they were talking about a while ago._ I smiled and walked toward the mics. "Come on Rose", she looked back at Sydney, "Um hold on I will be right back she hasn't been introduced to him... yet".

She walked away with an evil glint in her eye, I just shook my head and go start to set up.

 **Rose P.O.V.**

I grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her toward Adrian. "Come on I told you I would introduce you to him".

She reluctantly let me drag her but she was shaking with nervousness.

"Aye, it will be okay, just calm down", she took deep breaths in and out.

"Hey, Adrian I have someone here that wants to help you out. Dimitri said it is okay if she could. Her name is Sydney", he turned around and looked at her. Their gaze locking on each other. I smiled and knew instantly this could actually work out, I just prayed he doesn't hurt her. Or else I would have to kick his ass _Rose Hathaway_ Style.

He put out his hand for her to shake, "Hello I am Adrian as you already know", he points to me. "Yeah you can help me out, that's if you wouldn't mind", he points to Sydney then gestured towards the wiring for the speakers.

She smiled and grasped his hand, they looked at each other stunned like there was a spark that went off when they touched.

I stood there for a while longer in the awkward silence, "Well I better go before I see some unadulterated things going on between you two", I teased and received a glare from Sydney, but she didn't look threatening because she was also blushing.

I walked back to where Dimitri was and just stood there for a second admiring his backside. Those strong muscled shoulders, so lean and tall. That brown hair brushing against his neck. He is a goddess for the eyes. _Does he even know what he does to a woman? I wonder if he knew he was like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by traffic. That was truly how hot he was. He makes me feel things nobody ever has done. He probably doesn't even know it for his own damn good._ I went up to stand next to him once I stopped admiring only half of him.

"Hey, Comrade so what do I need to help you with?"

He smiled and seem generally happy.

 **Dimitri P.O.V.**

She came back and stand right next to me. She called me Comrade and I couldn't help but smile. _I hope my pure joy wasn't radiating off of me. I don't want her to know I like her. I do want her to be mine and only mine, but she will never be with me. She could never be with me with the job I do. There is also the age difference, I hope it's not that far apart. Why am I giving myself hope of being with her? Because you can't help but feel attracted to her_ said my snarky side of my subconscious. I got reeled back in my mind when she touched my shoulder, "Are you okay? You spaced out on me a little bit there".

"Yeah I am okay, just thought of something I need to deal with later", she opened her mouth to ask me what but I guess she thought better of it since she just nodded.

"Um, I need you to help me set up the mics like I said a while ago but all the wires.

Can you hold a box of mics and wires for me while I set them up?"

She looked at me and nodded, "yeah sure.

Where are the boxes that I need to carry?" I pointed to a box on the table, she walked to the table to get them. The whole time I was staring at her fading figure. _It wasn't even that far of a walk, how can she be fading Dimitri? You really like her already._ I looked down at the wires in my hand so she won't catch me staring at her. _I can't help it, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It is so painful to look at all her beautifulness sometimes._

She walked back to me carrying the box, she smiles, "follow me". She did and stopped at one of the microphone stands. I started setting up and wanted to get to know her a little bit so I made small talk. "So you said you were here for school, why is that?", I ask trying to get some insight on what she is doing for school and to see if it is high school. _It probably is because once you go to college who calls it 'school' anymore. People just normally call it college_ , "I am here for a final. I and my friends all have the same teacher _Stan_ ", she said grimly rolling her eyes. _I guess she does NOT like him at all_ , "he has this assignment for our final to write a book report on a soldier. We have to write it about there life, their training, and some more things. I like this final to be honest, even if I _HATE_ the teacher it came from". _Yep, she definitely did not like this Stan guy._

"Have you found someone yet to do it on? I can be the one if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind".

She brightened up, "really you would do that for me?"

If _only she knew all the things I would do for her and only her_.

"Thank you, and yes I want to, but I must warn you I have to have a meeting with you and my mom, because I wanted to do all the interviews at my house and she wants to make sure I am ok, okay?"

she looks at me pleadingly _but she doesn't need to as long as I get to spend time with her I will be ok_ , "Okay and I would never hurt you. I will make that very clear with your mom".

She set the box on the floor and runs up to me giving me a hug, of course, I was caught off guard not expecting this, but I finally got out of my stunned haze and I hugged her back. She wrapped her small muscled arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest.

I wrapped my big muscled arms around the middle of the back setting my head on her shoulder nuzzling her hair, it smelt of sweet jasmine and her personal scent. I tightened the hug and just enjoyed that blissful moment. It was like I finally found peace in this cruel world. It was great having her in my arms, it felt magical. I know it sounds like it girly thing to say but I never wanted her to leave my embrace and I never wanted to leave hers.

Reluctantly I had to let go, "thank you", she whispered letting go of our embrace.

"There is no need to thank me. I am glad to do it. Um, do you need my number", I asked nervously, "or something to contact me when to meet?" I turned around so I wouldn't see her face and so she couldn't see how nervous I was and got back to work with the mics.

"Yes let me see your phone and you can call me"

I was surprised she said yes, I was trying so hard not to grin ear to ear. "Okay here you go", I dug my phone out my pocket and put on a blank mask to hide my happiness and handed her my phone after I unlocked it while looking back at her. She had a smile on her beautiful face, she took my phone and put her phone number.

"There now you can call me and we can talk"

I gave her a small smile.

"Well okay then is there anything I need to bring?", I grabbed my phone and our fingers touched lightly and it was like an electric current came through our touch at that moment. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from smiling, I put my phone back in my pocket and got back to work.

"Not that I know of but I will text you if I think of something. Um, can you call me now so I can have your number? I don't want you to forget and not remember me at all".

Aww, she thinks I could ever forget her. "I will never forget you How could I possibly forget such a beautiful young woman", I say before I can even think about it, I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and look down. I look up and see her blushing, _She is so adorable when she blushes especially when I make it happen._ "I am sorry for saying that it just kind of rushed out of my mouth, so-",she cut me off,

"it's ok I don't mind it coming out of your mouth". She looks down and gets redder and smiles slightly. _She likes it coming out of my mouth. I wonder if she likes it coming out of someone else's mouth, I hope not._ That tingling feeling comes back, _uh why do I have to be jealous? It's not like she is mine... yet. I hope she becomes my girlfriend. I want to ask her out on a date. I wonder if she will think it will be a dinner date to talk about her final. I hope she doesn't take it that way when I do ask if I do ask, but what if I ask her and something bad happens while I am gone. I don't want to leave her regardless. I don't want to cause her pain if something happens to me. Uh, why does it have to be so complicated?_

It stays awkward for a couple moments, but a comfortable awkward."Well okay then let me just call", I get out my phone and search the phone for her name. _There it is Rose, I am gonna have to change that later to_ _ **My Roza**_. I pressed the call button and wait for her to phone to ring. It rings this soft beautiful song. _I will have to ask her what it was later._ She answers and put me as _Comrade_ for my name, I smile and laugh. "Well Comrade what day can you meet up with me and my mom for an interview?", she smiles.

"I can meet whenever, I don't have anything to do here not until I go back", her smile falls.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "no just sad that you have to go back, I know I barely met you but I don't want you to get hurt", she says in a tiny voice and looks down. _Awe such a sweet girl. She cares about me, and I care about her._ I walk up to her and lift her chin up with my finger under it. I look into her mesmerizing brown eyes, "look at it this way I won't be gone until 3 months, so I won't be going any time soon so you won't have to worry".

She nods her head, "thank you". I wrap my arms around her and hug her again, "your welcome".

We stood there, my head on the top of her head and her head buried in my chest. "Well we should get back to work".

she lets go of me"thanks for the hug, I needed that, even though I didn't know I needed it".

"Whenever you need them I will always be here by your side", I smile at her.

"Okay I will take you up on that offer _My Big Russian Teddy Bear_ ", she smiles at me and I laugh.

"Oh yeah, that is what I am for you, _your big Russian teddy bear_ and nobody else's", she blushes, "Is that okay with you?"

She nods her head, "hell yeah! Just _mine_ I am totally for it", _I wouldn't mind being yours forever at all_. We got back to work after that and talked some more.

I got to learn a lot about her. She likes music, she showed me some songs, even the one from her ringtone. It's this band _Saywecanfly_. I am gonna have to listen to it later. Her favorites colors are black and blood red. Her favorite foods are pizza, brownies, and doughnuts. She goes to 's. she graduates this year. She was adopted by her mother Alberta Petrov. We really didn't get into that topic much, she doesn't want to talk about it. I understand it must be hard to talk about.

She is 17 and her birthday is coming up soon. I can ask her out though, it's not against the law to date somebody under 18. It's just against the law to become physical. I never even thought of her like that in that way, and honestly, it doesn't matter. Maybe someday I will want her to be with me in that way but I won't force her. I haven't been with anybody that way. Yeah, I am a 24-year-old virgin but nobody has ever been that special to me.

Maybe she is the one for me. I can talk about her for hours without stopping. She makes me happy and smile and that's something I have never been. I honestly want to marry her someday. She is the only beauty I will ever want in my life. She will be my wife, my love, the mother of m- of our children. My Roza for the rest of my days.


	9. Chapter 8

**Rose P.O.V.**

The fundraiser was great, everybody found a partner, Sydney with Adrian of course. My little plan worked even though I still feel bad for dumping him on her. I am so happy to have Dimitri as the person I am doing my book report on him. Those few hugs he gave me felt like heaven. I never want to leave his embrace but I knew I had to because we just barely met. _Also, who says he likes me too? He probably doesn't. He probably already has a girlfriend and I mean look at him. How can someone soo hot not have a girlfriend? I bet he has a girlfriend. I hope he doesn't_. I started getting this tingling sensation in my stomach. _I wonder why am I getting this sensation. Oh my god is the Rose Hathaway jealous? This can't be, you I want to be in his arms, but do I really not want anybody else in his arms. The sensation gets more intense. I guess my answer is yes, apparently I have my own lie detector apart of me._

Apparently, I was too in a hurry this morning and forgot to bring a snack like told. Being a gentleman he is, Dimitri went to buy me some food. Of course, since I told him my favorite food he bought all three, brownies, pizza, and doughnuts. I had to throw myself at him because he did this, like seriously it wasn't even a whole day and he bought me my favorites.

I quite literally realized I loved him. I don't know how and I don't know when this happened but I fell in love with him. I ended up in his arms and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed it was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. He is a Russian battle god and I made him blush, but then again he is _my_ _Russian teddy bear_. I don't want him to hug anybody ever unless needed to.

When he did that we made a little picnic out of it and he and I talked and talked. I was going to hang with the gang but then I met Dimitri and my plans changed. I would say it as a little date but then again we didn't ask each other the question so I will go with pre-date. Hopefully, I get an actual date with him. _Should I ask him? I feel nervous about even the thought of asking him out._

After meeting up with the gang after the fundraiser we talked about the final and how they plan on doing it. Everybody had different plans. After that, I went home and got into the shower and some comfortable clothes. I went downstairs and my mom was there watching a movie and eating popcorn.

I plopped myself next to her. "Hey, mom so I found my person to interview for the whole final. When are you able to have that little interview you wanted?" She looked at me and smiles. I wondered why she smiled but then I understood I called her _mom_ again. I guess it is impossible to not call her mom.

"Yeah, can this person meet today?"

I pulled out my phone, "let me just call him and ask". I unlocked my phone and all of a sudden my mom yells at me.

"you gave a stranger your phone number? How could you? We don't even know what he is li-". I cut her off, "

Mom I spent the whole day with him. Yes, I gave him my number so he could contact me whenever. He won't be able to contact me on the house phone if I am not here.

He is a great man, mom. He is a gentleman trust me. I forgot to bring a snack today for the break and he bought me some food. You will like him". I touched her arm in a comforting way, "

So you are saying her bought you with food"

Well there went my statement out the window and put in the wrong way. I got up off the sofa and flung my hands in the air, "that is NOT what I said at all, just meet him before you start to judge. I am going into the kitchen to call him". She reluctantly nodded, I went to the kitchen and called him.

"Hello Roz-... Rose", he slurred I wonder why. "Why did you slur what were you about to call me?", he stayed quiet for a moment.

"I was about to call you Roza, it's Russian for Rose. Sorry about slurring and calling you that"

I laughed a little, "don't worry I like it. Plus you can't help but go back to your most fluent spoken language".

He chuckled and it was adorable, "yeah I guess not. Are you sure you like it?", he asked in a low voice.

"Of course, I actually love it because it came from you. Aye, that can be my nickname. _Roza and Comrade on this amazing journey together facing off the world and kicking ass!_ Sounds nice doesn't it?"

He was laughing, "oh Roza it sounds perfect. So what did you call me for? Is it the meeting for your mom?"

I nod my head even though he can't see, "yeah she was wondering if you can meet today?"

"Yeah, Roza what time do I have to be there?", I yell to my mom, "Mom what time do you want him to be here?"

She yells back "at eight-thirty". "My mom said at eight-thirty is that okay with you?"

I heard keys jingling in the background, "yeah that's okay, I will be there and don't forget to send me your address".

I stayed quiet for the moment, "Um hold on I don't want to get my ass chewed out again for giving you my address. You know I am just going to pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah okay I'll send you my address then. I don't want your mom to do that again"

I smiled, "thank you for understanding, bye I will see you later".

"Bye Roza", and the phone hung up the call. "Mom I am going to pick him, okay", I walked back to the living room.

"So what you're saying you are going to a strangers place?"

 _There she goes again switching up my words,_ "would you rather me send him our address because I thought I was doing something right?", I tilted my head and leaned against the wall.

She looked down, "Okay you have a point but send me his address so I know where you are going, okay?"

I nod, "yes mom", I said sarcastically. I looked down at my watch.

"I am gonna go pick him up already it's already about to be time", I got my keys and went to stop at the door, "I am going to send you his address". I got out my phone and did as said, "bye mom I sent it already", I opened the door.

"Okay I have it, thank you and be careful", she comes up to the door and hugs me like she is sending me off into the abyss. "I will mom, I promise", I walk out and head to my car, I wave back at my mom as I hop in and drive off. I plug my phone into the aux cord when I stop at a red light and put on my _Saywecanfly_ playlist. I just figured out I listen to him all the time, hmm oh well.

I drive in peacefulness and sing a little on the way to his place. _Shit, I forgot to tell him I was on my way, I guess he will just get a surprise when I get there._ I look at my phone and look at the building.

 _So this is where he stays, not bad not bad at all._ I turn off the car, get out, and lock it. I walk inside the building, okay I need to go to the 5th floor and find apartment number 59. I go to the elevator and go press the up button. I wait a few seconds before the doors open up and I hop in and press the _'5'_ button. It goes and stops a few time for people to come in. Then it finally stops at the 5th floor and I get out. I start looking at for his apartment and it takes me a while until I am at the end of the hall when I see _'59'._

I start knocking and hear Dimitri yell _'hold on'_ , I wait for him to answer the door and glance at the floor. The door opens and I slowly look up to see him in a black top and flannel pajama bottoms. _God, he looks hot, you can see his abs through that shirt. Also, those pure muscle shoulders showing off, God I wouldn't mind being in those arms._ I look at him in the eyes and act like I wasn't just checking him out

"Hi Dimitri, I forgot to call and tell you I was on my way sorry".

 **Dimitri P.O.V.**

There she was standing in front of me. _God, she looks so beautiful._ She wore flannel pajama bottoms like me but red not blue and a Saywecanfly tank top.

"I see we somehow decided to wear the same thing, flannel pajama bottoms, and a tank top", I smiled and she looked down at what she was wearing and then at what I was wearing.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that. You have a great eye Comrade", she smiled

"Come in and I will start getting ready". She nodded and I showed her my apartment, she was astonished.

"I didn't expect it to be this big, and I also thought it would be way dirtier since you are a guy but then again I am not a guy and my room can get a mess sometimes". I went to the kitchen.

"I was raised the right way by my mama. If I didn't clean my room, I would be grounded. I hated being grounded because I wanted to always go out with Ivan.

Do you something to drink? I have water, milk, hot chocolate, jui-"

she popped off of the couch. "Can I have some hot chocolate? I love it, that is my one of my favorites too by the way. I can't believe I forgot about hot chocolate. Like you would think I would remember something I get every day on my way to school". I smile and grab two mugs from the top shelf.

"oh Dimitri can you put two packs in it? that's how I like it, please".

I looked at her in shock and smiled brightly, "I like it the same way!" I practically yelled it, oops. "Wow! This seriously something. We practically are wearing the same thing and we both like two pack for our hot chocolate". I thought about it for a moment and realized she was right.

"You are right what a weird coincidence but if this keeps happening then it won't be a coincidence anymore. I wonder what the odds of it happening again?", she looked in thought and nodded her head. "Yeah".

I passed her the finished cup of hot chocolate and she instantly took a sip. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it like it was the most delicious thing on earth like it could consume her and she would be so happy. I stared at her while she had her moment with a smile playing on my lips. She looked so peaceful as if she had no care in the world like there was no problem in that world couldn't be fixed. She looked innocent and doesn't know the corrupt world we live in. I enjoyed that moment watching her sip her drink until she finished.

She glanced down at her cup and pouted, I smiled, "do you want some more? You can have the rest of mine, I have to go get ready anyway" she grinned then it faltered.

She looked at her watch, "Shit", she cursed quietly. "I forgot that we had to meet my mom". She got out her phone and put her up to her ear after dialing someone, "Mom... I know... I'm sorry... I forgot to text him on my way to his place and he has to get ready".

I pointed to my room and she nodded, I pushed my mug towards her so she can have the rest. She mouth 'Thank you' and I nodded and went to my room. I could still her side of the phone call.

"I know", there was a long pause,"I am sorry...ok bye see you in a bit".

She must have hung up, I concentrated on getting dressed, except I didn't know exactly what to wear, "um, Rose I really don't know what your mom expects me to wear so, can you... um, help me, please". Uh, why can't I just find something on my own! "Sure", she walked in and saw me in me and turned around I looked down and forgot I was just in boxers.

"shit sorry I forgot about that", I blushed and pulled back on my tank top and pajama bottoms.

"It's not your fault. I should have knocked first. I didn't mean to see all of you like that, sorry", she lowered her head. I walked up behind her and hugged her. First, she tensed then she sagged in relief after a couple of moments.

"It's not your fault Roza it was mine I asked you to come here. it's my fault, not yours", I turned her around and put my hand under her chin to look into those eyes. "You hear me it was my fault, not yours. come on say it, Roza.

 _'It was Dimitri's fault, not mine'_... or I am going to have to tickle you until you say it".

Looking at me smugly she said, "You wouldn't". I leaned near her ear and whispered, "I would", and started tickling her.

 **Rose P.O.V.**

He leaned into my ear causing chills to go up and down my spine. I could feel the way he was breathing envelope my neck. He whispered so softly but serious, "I would", and started to tickle me.

I couldn't breath one moment I wanted him to kiss my neck the next I wanted him to let me go out of his embrace. "Dimi-", he pushed me on his bed and continue to tickle my stomach. I squirmed under his hold and he was laughing at me.

He pinned me to the bed with his legs on each side of my waist. I kept trying to get out of his hold to catch my breath but each time he pinned me tighter. I gave up trying to squirm.

"Okay... I... will... say... it... I can't... breath", I said taking breaks in between to catch my breath. He stopped tickling me and looked into my eyes while a playful smile across his lips.

He let me catch a few breaths before pounding me with what to say.

"Say it. _'It was Dimitri's fault, not mine'_ ", I looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "It was Dimitri's fault, not mine".

He smiled and let me go. "thank you for saying that. Never again blame yourself, okay?", I sat up and nodded my head, "yes Dimitri".

"okay now help me because we don't have time to talk even if I wish we do, but right now I need to meet your mom. Now, what should I wear because I have no clue what she expects?", he pointed to his closet. I got up and went through he closet.

He doesn't have much but I found some interesting things. I found a flannel and suspenders and told him he will _have_ to show me him in these later. I was laughing the whole time telling him. I was laughing to try to cover up the fact of how hot I was getting think about him like that.

In my imagination he looked sexy as fuck, taking in he is a soldier with long hair, muscular build, and tall. I was almost drooling at the thought, luckily I didn't. Finally, Dimitri agreed to show me on one condition and that was that I would have to do the same thing, so I agreed but his shirt is way too baggy on me so I will have to bring my own.

Anyway, I found some pantsuits and a button up shirt and a tie. He still looked sexy especially when all of it was black. He got dressed in the bathroom while I stayed sitting on his bed.

When he walked out of the bathroom my eyes almost bugged out of my head. My throat dried as I tried to tell him how he looked but I couldn't. So I gave him a smile and nodded my head. He looked very handsome.

We left his apartment and went to get some flowers real quick to give to my mom. After we got the flowers we headed back to my house. We made small talk on, he asked questions about my mom and I answered. I told him what to look for if she is genuinely impressed and if she was raging.

He learned it real quick, I am grateful for it though, I don't want to work with anybody else. _Yeah, Rose like just because she tells you that you both can't meet up at the house is gonna stop you from working with him. You could always go to his apartment to work on the final._

I sighed and turn into my driveway. I turn off the ignition and turn to Dimitri. I grab his hand, "hopefully this works work out because I definitely don't want to sneak behind her back and still work with you at your place instead of here.

Although sometimes we can do it out your place, just know I am going to basically dress up like this either way", I gesture to my clothes. He nodded his head and smiled, "of course Roza".

We got out the car and I took a couple of deep breaths and walked through the door. There sitting on the couch was my mom.

"Hi mom. This here", gesturing to Comrade, "is Dimitri Belikov, whom I will be working with for my final". I turned to look at Dimitri, "Dimitri, this lovely but dangerous woman is my mother, Alberta Petrov".

I gestured toward my mom. "Hello Mrs. Petrov", he sticks his hand out to shake and removes the flowers from behind his back, "these are for you". She takes the flowers and shakes his hand, "Why thank you Belikov. This is very generous". My mom walks to the kitchen with me and Dimitri in tow. She sits down in a chair, "Now let's get down to business".


	10. Chapter 9

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

I pull out Roza's chair, "Thank you, Comrade", she smiles at me I smile back. I sit down in my chair next to Roza's and across from Alberta. Alberta turned her head to me, "So Dimitri how old are you?" I set my hands on my knees, "I am 24 years of age ma'am".

"Will you hurt my daughter?", I shook my head, "no ma'am I would never hurt your daughter. I would rather protect her and I will. I would do anything for her". _Great Dimitri lay it on thick and tell the absolute honest truth, luckily you didn't tell her more about how you feel about her daughter._ I glance at Roza and she is looking at me shocked. "what's wrong Roza?", _oops, I don't know if that is a bad thing I called her that in front of her mom._ "You would do anything for me? That's kind of a big deal. Are you sure about that?", I nod my head. "Of course Roza, I may have just met you today but it feels like I have known you all my life. You are already dearest to my heart near my family and friends", _but what I failed to tell you, you are above them in my heart._ I smiled at her, and she leaped into my arms, I held her there. "Thank you, Comrade", she whispered. I looked down at her and she was crying, "Roza please don't cry. There is no reason to cry Roza", she nodded her head. I wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumbs and held her into my chest with my head on top of her head.

 **Alberta P.O.V.**

I looked at Rose astonished she has head buried into this Dimitri guys chest and is crying. _I never saw Rose act like this to a total stranger. She's crying for god sakes. The last time I have seen her cry is when she was eight besides when I saw tears in her eyes the other day. She stopped after that or at least I hoped she did. I hope she didn't cry anymore over her parents. Now look it's almost seven years later and she is crying in a total strangers arms. She's clinging onto him for dear life. I am going to have to call Abe do some extensive_ _background check into him._ I look at the two eyeing them carefully. He looks at her like he was telling her the truth. _Does he like her? Does she like him? It could be possible with the way they look at each other. Would I separate them if they ever got together?_ I think it about it, _No I wouldn't even though he is 24, seven years older than her, I wouldn't it's only a few months before her 18th birthday. Why delay the inevitable if it's just going to happen in a few months? Plus she is already pissed and still feels betrayed by me already. Why get more on her bad side?_

I get out of my thoughts and look back at the two. I see that he is wiping away the rest of her tears away and looking at her passionately. _They would look cute together if I am being honest. He better not hurt her in any way when I allow this, but let me ask some more questions so it doesn't look like I made up my mind so easily._ They have a whispered conversation for a few moments and then let go of each other. They looked back at me like none of that ever happened right now.

 **Dimitri P.O.V.**

I pulled back Roza and wipe the last of her tears, "will you be okay with throughout the rest of", I paused of thinking of something that might make her laugh, "the Q&A? I know for a fact you can literally see under pressure. Come on I know you want to see the nervousness in my eyes and on my face". She laughs lightly, "you always know how to make me brighten up. Thanks, Comrade", _uh I love that nickname_. "Roza I meant what I said a while ago. Anything I would do anything for you", she smiles up at me. "Thank you, nobody has ever done or said anything like that to me before. That's why I got so emotional" I look at her, "there is no need to thank me. I will be here always". We straightened up ourselves and went back to answering Alberta's questions.

We looked at her and secretly I grabbed Roza's hand in reassurance. Out the corner of my eye, I saw her smile at me. Seeing her smile brought a faint smile to my lips. The rest of the night I answered some questions until it got really late. I didn't want Roza to be driving late and neither did her mom so she stopped the questions and told her to take me home. Even though I offered to take a cab but nope they wouldn't let me. Roza and I were talking on the way back to my place.

"How do you think it went? Do you think she liked me? I hope she likes me", Roza started laughing at my nervousness, "you sound like a scared boyfriend that is meeting the parents of your girlfriend". _If only she knew that is what I am hoping to do sometime soon._ I looked at her, "well I guess this will have to do since I have no girlfriend, and so what if I act like that?", she smiled, "it's just funny seeing you like that. Nervous to meet my mother but you fight for our country. I just think it's really cute at your nervousness". I blushed slightly, _I hope she doesn't see me blushing._ I put my head down, _She thinks I am cute!_ I pick my head back up and look at her, she is biting her lip. _God, I wish I could bite that lip._ "Thank you, but let me say if anyone is cute in here it is the person driving this car", I smiled brighter and she blushed.

"Awe look whos blushing? Did I, Dimitri Belikov do that to 'The Rose Hathaway'? Oh my god!", I said sarcastically. She punched me in my arm, "shut up Comrade, you were just blushing a while ago", oh crap she noticed, "yeah I noticed but I didn't rub it in your face but now I will". She got that evil glint in her eyes and I know I am in for it, "no don't please", I pleaded. She laughed evilly and threw her head back real quick, "Oh what's wrong Dimitri now that the tables are turned it's not that funny? I think it it is funny. Me, Rose Hathaway made Dimitri Belikov the so-called 'battle god' blush?" She stole a glance at me and smiled wider after she saw me. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Where did the name 'battle god' from", she bit her lip again, "My friend Mason heard from his partner for this talking about you with some other people. They talked all about what you have achieved in so little time. Have you not heard people you work with call you that?" To say I was astonished was an understatement, "I haven't heard them say that about me". We stayed quiet for a few moments, "so do you think of me of as a battle god?", I asked generally curious.

"I thought of you as a god before I found out this information", she blushes lightly but continues, "that's why I am downright dumbfounded that you don't have a girlfriend. You can get any girl you want and I bet you they throw themselves at you but you don't have at least one. Why is that?" _Because I just barely found my soulmate today and she is sitting next to me right now_ , I answered mentally, "because none of them aren't special. Why be with them if I am not going to end up loving them?" Why be with them when I am sitting in a car next to you. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and the one woman that isn't in my family that I love. I bit my lip, "So have you loved anyone before?", _not until I meet you_ , "No Roza". We pulled up to my building and parked, "so does that mean that you have never had a girlfriend?", she looked at me amazed. I smiled, "No I have never had a girlfriend", but I am wanting you to be my first girlfriend, "but I have been kissed before. I got so annoyed with girls following me around and they said if I kissed them they would leave so I did. Worst mistake of my life, they took my first kiss and they didn't even leave me alone. God, I was a stupid teenager. I wish I could give it to my first girlfriend", I mentally chastised myself.

Roza hugged me, "aye don't beat yourself up about that. Some things are meant to happen even if we might regret it. If I made a different decision in the past I probably wouldn't have met you". _I could never imagine living another day without my Roza I know I just met her today but she is very special to me_ , I hugged her tighter, whispering I said "thank you, Roza. From now I will think about it that way". I buried my head in her hair and smelled her sweet jasmine shampoo. "Are you going to be okay Dimitri?", I lifted my head and looked at her, "now I will Roza. I'll text you if I am not. I promise". I held out my pinky and she laughed, "so your old school I see", she linked my pinky with hers. "I promise and yes I am old school. Just wait until you listen to my music, knowing you, you will most definitely hate it". I unbuckled my seat belt, "bye Roza", I kissed her forehead. "See you whenever for next interview but the first official one lets have here because I am still waiting to see you in suspenders", I laughed a deep-throated laugh. "Of course Roza you will see my 6-foot 7-inch finger in that outfit with suspenders".

I got out the car and leaned down to look at Roza, "Comrade just so you know I am totally going to be taking pictures of you like that", I smiled. "Then I am doing the same to you Roza", she put out her hand. "Deal?" I grab hers and shook "Deal Roza, goodnight", I kissed her hand and she blushed. _I am so glad I am able to do that to her_. "Bye Comrade", she kissed my cheek and now I blushed. She laughed and cupped my cheek then looked at me, "goodnight". I closed the door to the car and watched her drive off. When she was out of my sight, I started to walk to my apartment.

 **Rose P.O.V.**

On my way back home was quiet, I didn't even put the music on. t was just me and my thoughts. I can't believe he said that to me at the beginning of the interview with my mom. That really touched my heart. _How can he say that already? I know he means it, I saw it in his eyes that it was the truth. He would do anything for_ me. _I don't know I just learned so much. He cares about me so much already and it is just one day. I still can't believe he never had a girlfriend. Like seriously you would think a man like him with his good looks would take advantage of them but no. He is a sincere gentleman. He is waiting for someone special. It's cute that he is doing that. Whomever that person is will be very lucky to have him, and_ there comes the jealousy feeling. uh, why do I feel jealous? He won't have me that way, he probably just sees me as a friend.

I drive into the driveway and turn off the ignition. I lay my head on the steering wheel and shed only a few tears. _Look at me I am already crying over a guy that I met To-day!_ I wipe my tears and look at myself in the mirror, I still look decent. I get out the car and lock it. I go inside and find her still sitting in the living room. I sit down across from her, "So?" She looks at me and raises one eyebrow, _damn it why can I still not do that._ "So what?", she asks like it's not obvious. "So what do you think of Dimitri?" She puts her elbows on her knees and leans forward, "Why does it matter? If I say I don't like him you will just work with him at his place", I look at her innocently, "Don't act like that with that face. You know I am right".

I nod my head, "so is that what you really think of him?", I asked cautiously. She smiles, "I like him. He seems like a gentleman. I am okay with this but know I am doing extensive background research on him and if one thing shows up, little or small, then you will have to stop, okay?" I nod my head, "yes thank you", I hug her, "I am gonna go get some rest I am extremely tired". She nods her head and lets me go. I walk up the stairs and go straight to my room. I grab my phone and call Comrade trying to not sound too excited over the phone to not give it away. He answers immediately, "Hey Comrade".

 **Dimitri P.O.V.**

I go to the elevator to go up to my apartment. It dings for me to get off on my floor and I walk the distance toward my door, I unlock my door and walk into my quiet apartment. I go to the record player and put some music on. I sit on the sofa thinking about how the day turned out to be a lot more happier from what I thought it would be this morning.

 _ **~In the morning~**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going on. You know sometimes I wish I could be one of those people that wake throws it at the wall to test the alarm clock off but I am way too much of a morning person to be that. I got up and went to the bathroom, I turned on the shower a little hotter than normal to stop my muscles aching from my hard labor yesterday at work. I like my job because I am fighting for my country protecting the people that are worth protecting. I hope into the shower and wash over my tight and straining muscles. The hot water feels amazing going on to the muscles especially my shoulders. After shampooing, conditioning, and lathering soap everywhere I get out the shower and dry off then wrap the towel around my waist.

I walk to the sink and look through the cabinet for my toothpaste, toothbrush, and mouthwash. I do all that and walk to my closet for my outfit for today since I am going to help around for the fundraiser. I have nothing better to do, I have one friend here and also my annoying as hell cousin. I should drag them along to at least have some people to talk to. Ivan won't mind coming after a little push but my annoying as hell cousin will. I am going to have to drag him from drinking and smoking his ass off. I look through my closet to find and find a black shirt and some jeans and throw them on. I go to my kitchen and eat a bowl a cereal and read a western. I ended up eating come plain cheerios. I like them though I have no clue why people think they have no flavor. I don't care what anyone says I am going to eat them anyway.

After I finish I wash my bowl and set my book back on the shelf in my room. I grab my duster, keys, and phone before leaving my apartment. I walked down the stairs deciding to get a little bit of exercise while I am at it. I head towards my black truck and hop in. I close the doors and turn the key in the ignition. I buckle up my seat belt and pull out my phone to send a quick text to Ivan.

 **Dimitri:** Hey want to help me out today at the fundraiser?

 **Ivan:** Yeah bro as long as you come out with me tomorrow night to at least one club for over an hour and that is all. Okay?

 **Dimitri:** Fine but I am not staying any longer than I have to.

 **Ivan:** Deal.

 **Dimitri:** I am on my way to your apartment and wake up Adrian for me as best you can. I am going to have to drag his ass with us. I already know he must have passed out over there.

 **Ivan:** Dude he is so hung over from last night, alright and see you later

I shake my head and drive over to Ivans' apartment. The whole time thinking about how it is going to be another casual day. Nothing new and exciting is going to happen. I get there and park the car. I walk up the stairs to Ivans' apartment and knock on his door. He opens up, "hey man I couldn't wake him. sorry". I shake my head, "don't be, I knew this was going to happen. You know how he drinks". Ivan nods his head and shows me to his couch were none other than the drink himself is. I lift up the couch from the back and watch as Adrian drops to the floor. He starts whining as he lands on the floor grunting he looks up at me, "Cousin seriously why did you have to do that?" I shake my head and grab him a glass of water and come back to him, "because you need to get up and come with us. Today you are going to do some labor with your hands for the first time".

He sits up on the floor and takes the glass of water, "cousin no I am not. I don't know who you think you are but I am not going". I sit on the other couch, "yes you are even if that means I have to drag your ass over my shoulder and take you there. Now hurry up and let's go", I look to Ivan, "you ready?" He nods his head. Adrian finishes the glass and reluctantly gets up and comes with us without dragging his ass but that didn't stop him from whining the whole drive there.

We got there and got off the truck. I made sure to lock it and walked towards Sergeant Mazur office. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I walked in with Ivan and Adrian in tow, "Sergeant Mazur I am here with two people to help volunteer for the fundraiser today. Is there anything you need help with? Just tell us and we will do it", I stood there stiffly hand behind my back. "Yes Corporal Belikov, can you guys help the fundraiser by setting up the stage for the announcement?", she looked up at me. "Yes ma'am", I nod to her and she gets up. We salute each other and the guys and I leave the room.

Man Sergeant First Class Janine Mazur can hardly stop working sometimes. She is also a real hard ass sometimes but that's part of the job. I wonder if she ever goes out. Does she even have a family? I highly doubt it with the way she works no stop. I kind of feel bad for her, at least I have a family that I talk to every chance I get. I walk to the center of the building and turn around, "okay we will split off and-". _Shit_ , I just remembered _I left my food for the break in the truck_ , "find the wiring and other things we will need to set up the stage? I forgot I left my food for the break in the truck so I will back", they nod their heads and we head on into different directions.

I head to the front door and bump into somebody coming in. I look down and see the most beautiful woman I have seen and that is the moment I forgot all about the food in the truck. I was awestruck looking at her, she was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her but I had to I put on a blank look and looked at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you", she said and her voice was like music to my ears. That was the moment I knew my day was going to change for the better.

 **~Back to sitting on the sofa~**

I was brought out of my world of thinking to hear my phone ringing. I dug it out of the pocket of my jeans and looked at the caller ID. It flashed My Roza and instantly there was a smile on my face. I answered it and brought it to my ear to hear that sweet honey-like voice, "Hey Comrade"


	11. Chapter 10

I smile even bigger as she calls me by my nickname, "Hey Roza".

She takes a deep breath, "so I talked to my mom"

Shit I forgot about that, my smile falters a little.

"She is okay with this", she rushes out in excitement.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. "That's great Roza! At least we don't have to sneak around about it"

She snorted, "my mom came to the same conclusion. she knew I would sneak around so she just let it happen because she wanted to know instead of having to figure it out by herself".

Hmm has she sneaked around that many times that it is obvious? I hope it's not with other boys. That damn jealousy feeling came back, I mentally chastised myself for being jealous yet again.

"Do you sneak around a lot? Sounds like it" I asked completely out of curiosity and jealousy.

"Yeah Comrade, I sneak around but it's always with the gang", well they made me feel a little better other than the fact that I already know there are boys in the gang. I brush that fact off.

"Comrade you are going to have to sneak me out one of these days and come with me and the gang. You need some fun in your life. Stop stressing out over work one day and sneak us into the club", she said hopefully.

I nearly burst out laughing but contained it to a chuckle, "so that's what you want me with you to sneak underage kids into a club?", I touched my chest above my heart in mock hurt even though she can't see.

"No Comrade, yes that will be a plus, but I want you with us. Please just think about it"

Awe she wants me with her even though she said 'us' not 'her' but I know she means her because I haven't even met any of them except for Sydney unless they talked about me to the rest of the gang. Did she talk about me with them? Or was it just with Sydney again?

"Fine, I will think about it. That reminds me I am busy tomorrow night, Ivan wants me to tag along with him to a club, so you see I go out" even though it will be for exactly an hour and one minute and not anymore after that but she doesn't need to know that.

"How long are you planning to stay there?", damn it, she reads me like an open book

"Comrade it may be only a day but I know you. You aren't going there willingly. Next time you plan on not telling the whole truth, remind yourself I read you like an open book"

See what I mean. I sigh, "you're right".

She chuckles, "oh Comrade you can't hide anything from me", except the fact I call you 'My Roza' already and love you already, sure like I am not hiding anything from you.

"So when do you want our first meet to be?" I think for a moment and answer, "when are you free Roza?"

"I am free pretty much free every day as long as I don't come up with my friends.

What about you?" I scoff, "I don't like Ivans' view on the words 'hang out'. So I am free too.

When do you want to do it? Tomorrow midday?" I hear some ruffling in the background.

"Sure that's great that way I can see my wonderful Russian teddy bear again!"

I smile and laugh, "Yes Roza you will see me tomorrow. Do you like me being your Russian teddy bear?"

She takes a moment, "no", my smile falters.

"I love you being my Russian teddy bear". My smile shows up again and brighter, "love huh? Good I don't want you cuddling anybody else except your teddy bear"

"Jealous much Comrade?"

Yes very, "no Roza I just simply don't want you in anybody else's arms". Yeah like that sounds any better, totally jealous.

She laughs "okay comrade if you say so but I know the truth".

I sigh, "fine I am jealous", I blush, "Now that I admit it don't go into anybody else's arms? Got that?"

She snorts, "comrade I wasn't planning on going to anybody else's arms so why change my mind now? Why change your strong warm arms for some skinny flimsy ones?"

I wonder if she is blushing after saying this, I smile bigger, "hmm so that is how you feel about my arms. Interesting".

"Really Comrade?", she laughs, "yes that's how I feel about your arms. I promise I won't go into anybody else's arms as long as you promise you won't let anybody else take my spot, okay?"

She is so adorable, "Why would I want somebody else in my arms when I have you?" Oh, Dimitri, you sound like a lovesick puppy. Look at you, you both are flirting and you don't even notice, hehe. I sight up straight, oh my god I am flirting! and she is flirting back. Does she like me? Is that why she is flirting back or is this just something she does with everybody? God, I hope it is just me! My heartbeat rises just coming to this conclusion and my breath hitches.

"Oh, Comrade you are such a sweetheart. So is that a promise?"

"Yes Roza that is a promise"

She chuckles, she is so adorable.

"Good and I promise too. So what is my Russian teddy bear doing?"

I look around, "I am just sitting on my sofa listening to music.

What are you doing?", and am on the phone with the most beautiful woman that walks this planet, I lay on my back.

"Oh just laying on something more comfortable called 'a bed'", she says sarcastically. I laugh, "Oh Roza", I shake my head, "So what is this thing called 'a bed'? I have never heard of such a thing".

She snorts, "Really Comrade? How about you go into your room and see that big thing filled with covers and pillows".

I get up and walk to my room, "okay I am there I see it", I bite my lip to hold back a smile.

"That Comrade is 'a bed'. Now lay your ass there", I do as she says. "Oh yeah, Roza it feels much better", although it would feel much better with you here in my arms, Roza.

She breaks out laughing, I sigh hearing her beautiful laughter. It's like heaven to my ears. "Oh Comrade you crack me up sometimes", she sighs and her laughter dies down.

"Good I love hearing your laugh".

"You love things about me, comrade? I am flattered"

I laugh, "Of course Roza" I love a lot of things about you that you don't even know about yet, and the one most important, that is I love is you.

I put a hand behind my head and look at the ceiling, we talk a while longer until it's one a.m. God how the hours pass just talking to her and it only feels like a couple of minutes.

She yawns, "Goodnight Dimitri see you tomorrow, oh wait no nevermind see you later on today". I sigh, "Goodnight Roza, sweet dreams and see you later".

With that we hung up the phone, I got out of my clothes and put back on my pajama bottoms and a tank top. I fall into a sleep with a peaceful dream of me and Roza together.

We were a couple, I got to kiss those lips. They tasted like cherry, guess it was her lipgloss. I love the taste of her lips, I couldn't get enough. I just wanted to stay like that and kiss her forever with her in my arms. In my dream, I took her out on a date and she loved it!

I was extremely happy she loved it, you couldn't get the damn grin from off my face. We ate at a Russian restaurant and she loved the food. I was so happy she loved it. After dinner, we went for a walk in the park. We sat on the grass with a perfect view up at the stars. She was snuggled up in my arms and we just talked and talked. It was amazing, I was kissing the top of her head as we gazed at the stars.

It all came to an end when I was rudely interrupted by my phone ringing. At least I woke up smiling though, I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID and it was Ivan. I answered it before the ringing really got on my nerves

"Hey Dimka just calling to remind you about today".

I sit up on my bed and wipe my heads up and down my face, I yawn "Yeah okay", I yawn again.

"Umm is this Dimka? The Dimka I know because he wakes up like fucking early in the morning and it's already 11"

Shit I slept that long oh well it was totally worth it. "Yes this is he, I just had a busy night that's all", I get up from my bed.

"What? What were you doing last night? What caused you to sleep this late?"

The most wonderful dream with the most perfect and beautiful person in the world, "I am helping that Rose. Remember her from yesterday?", I put him on speaker and stretch out my muscles.

"Yeah, Dimka I remember her. She's hot", I tensed up.

"Don't talk about her like that", I growl through the phone.

He starts laughing, "Dimka do you like her?", he teases.

"Bye Ivan", I hang up on him laughing. I start to text Roza.

Me: We didn't set up a time to meet. Do you want to meet right now?

My Roza: Sure my place or yours?

Me: Whichever you want.

My Roza: Mine?

Me: Okay be there in a little bit. Um but first now can you send your address so I won't get lost trying to find my way back there.

My Roza: Sure. Comrade, can you do me a favor?

Me: Sure what is it?

My Roza: Can you stop by my favorite coffee shop and buy me some hot chocolate and doughnuts?

Me: Yes

My Roza: Thank you, you are a lifesaver. I will pay you back when you get here.

Me: No you will not my treat.

My Roza: but why?

Me: because I was raised to be a gentleman.

My Roza: God Comrade you put other men to shame.

I chuckle, good so I can ask her to be my girlfriend without others getting in the way

Me: Is that so?

Roza: Yeah you are different. A good different. I like it. I think you are the only guy that treats me this way.

Me: Then they are stupid because they don't know how to value something so perfect as you.

Roza: Oh Comrade you always make me smile

Me: You will always be treated better with me, don't forget that Roza

My Roza: I will never forget because you won't let me

Me: That's right

My Roza: See you when you get here Comrade

Me: Bye Roza

My Roza: Bye Comrade

I get ready and hurry out the door to meet her.

Rose P.O.V.

God Comrade is so perfect. I text him my address and I get out of bed and take a shower. I put on a blank tank top and some very short, shorts that show off my legs. I go downstairs and get pop tart and heat it up. Shit, I forgot to text him my favorite coffee shop. I get out my phone and text him.

Me: My favorite coffee shop is called Danny's. It's on 10th street and Baylor Ave.

Comrade: Oh yeah I would need that for your hot chocolate and doughnuts. Good eye I didn't notice that.

Me: Thank you see you in a bit

Comrade: Your welcome and can't wait

I start eating my pop tart. The listen to some music. Since my mom isn't home I am going to put my music on full blast on the speakers. I plug my phone into the aux cord and play American Idiot by Green Day. I start dancing around and lose myself in the music.

Dimitri P.O.V.

I got her favorite hot chocolate and regular doughnuts. I drive towards her house and park in the driveway. I get out and bring the stuff with me. I start walking up to her door and hear some music.

I knock on the door but no one answers. I go look through the window trying not to act like a stalker. I see her through the window and see her dancing. I smile and watch her for only a few minutes before someone calls the cops on me. I went back towards the door and pull out my phone.

I call her, and the music starts and start to hear loud ringing. She must be listening to music on her phone by aux cord.

She answers, "hey I am at your door I have been knocking on your door for the past few minutes", a total lie, I was watching her like a creep through the window.

"Oh here I come bye", she hung up the phone and comes to the door.

"Sorry I got kind of", she pauses, "busy".

I smile, "with what?", I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Um gathering some things upstairs"

I start laughing. "Oh, really I could have sworn I just saw you, Roza, through the window dancing"

She blushes and puts her hands behind her back.

I walk up to her and whisper in her ear, "you can't hide anything from me Roza" I kiss her cheek and she blushes more. I chuckle and head toward the dinner table.

"I will be back, just get yourself settled and I will bring my stuff down"

I nod my head, and there she heads upstairs. I set the food and drinks on the table.

I got me the same thing because I haven't eaten breakfast. I looked around and see pictures hanging on the wall. I walk up to them and they are of little Roza and Alberta, Roza and some people I don't know. I guess those people are the others in her group of close friends.

I see Roza in a butterfly costume standing next to a tall blonde girl with emerald green eyes. They seem close. I look through the rest of the pictures and most are with that girl and a red-haired freckled boy. I hope they aren't close but it kind of looks like it.

"Those are photos of me and the gang. Most are old, the old ones are of me and my two closest friends", Roza says as she leans on the counter.

When did she get there? She comes to stand next to me, she points to the girl and boy I was looking at.

"They are my best friends". She points to the girl, "that is Lissa", she points to the boy, "that is Mason".

I smile, "you are really close to them", she nods.

"You look cute in your costume" I point to her.

She blushes, "thanks"

I kiss her cheek to add more of a red color to her cheeks. I smile and look at her cheeks, I succeeded!

"Your Welcome Roza"

She grabs my hand and leads me to the table. I love her small delicate hand in my rough, calloused, huge hands. I smile

"Okay Comrade come on let's get to work, but first let me eat my donuts". She wraps her arm around me and stands on her tiptoes. I bend down a little so she can rest her head on my shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist. She whispers in my ear, "Thanks for them by the way", and sends a chill down my spine. She kisses my cheek and let's go.

Now I am blushing. God, she drives me crazy.

Rose P.O.V.

Dimitri pulls out my chair for me. What a gentleman, I smile, he smiles back. I sit down and he sits down across from me. He pushes over a small box to me

"Those are your doughnut. I didn't know how many you wanted so I got six. I got three glazed and three non-glazed".

I take a sip of my hot chocolate with whip cream. That's new but it tastes better with it. I lick my lips whipping up the whipped cream with my tongue. I open the box.

They look so delicious, I eye them like a cheetah would a gazel. Dimitri starts laughing I look up to see him trying to cover his mouth with his hand, but his laughs come out muffled.

"What?"

He shakes his head, "I'm hungry". Right on cue, my stomach growls and he removes his hand and bursts out laughing with his arm around his stomach.

I grab my notebook and tear a piece of paper. I throw it at him, "Oh shut up Dimitri"

He throws it back and I go to the cabinet to get my can of whip cream.

I turn around he is till laughing. I go up to him with the can behind my back and smile at him. He notices me and must see the evil glint in my eye because he puts his hands up in surrender

"I am sorry but whatever you are planning please don't. I was laughing because you have whip cream on your nose".

He wipes it off with his finger and shows me. I grab his hand and put the finger on his nose and wipes it off his finger.

"It's okay Dimitri", I lean into his ear, "now it's my turn". I take the can from behind my back and sprays some on his cheeks.

He looks at me and smiles, "Roza", he shakes his head, "I am the wrong person to do this to", I see a revenge glint in his eyes and know instantly I am in for some trouble.

I start running around the house with him in tow, I start to laugh as see the whipped cream sliding off his cheeks and go down to his chin, he looks like Santa Claus.

As I start to laugh I slow down my pace and he catches me and grabs the can and sprays some on my cheeks. I can't stop laughing so I don't even fight back.

He starts laughing as he sees me with the whipped cream on my cheeks. We sit on the sofa curled up together laughing our asses off.

There are tears running down my eyes, I look at Comrade and see pure joy in his eyes.

We take a few minutes to catch our breaths as our heartbeats slow down. I lay my head on his heaving chest and close my eyes and just listen to this soothing sound of his heart. He lays his head on mine and we sit just calming down.

"Roza"

I look up at him, "Yes Dimitri".

He looks at me, "Thank you for bringing this wonderful happiness in my life", I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Dimitri it was just hidden all along you just needed somebody to bring it out of you"

He kisses the top of my head. "Then thank you for bringing me out of my shell and bringing it out of me"

I look in his eyes and see nothing but adoration for me. I kiss his cheek get whipped cream on my lips I look at him and he smiles at my silliness, "your welcome Comrade".

I get up and hold my hand out to him, "come on we need to clean up and get back to work"

He takes my hand and we walk hand in hand over to the kitchen sink to clean ourselves off. I grab a towel and wipe off the whipped cream from his cheeks and chin. He wipes it off from my cheeks and we smile at each other.

I look down at his shirt, "Shit I am sorry about that", I point to his shirt.

"No biggie, I can always wash it". I look at my watch it's already one p.m.

"Comrade what time do you have to go meet Ivan?"

He thinks, "he didn't say probably, later on, like really late. Why?"

"So we can go to your place I just remembered we were supposed to have the first official meeting at your place.

We can still have it because what we just did wasn't a meeting", he nods his head.

"Okay Roza but first let us eat and drink our food"

I nod my head.

We sit back down side by side, facing each other eating our donuts and drinking our now 'cold' hot chocolate.

We talk but we get done quickly so we can still have our meeting. We decided to go in his truck. I liked it! Even though I have a Hummer H2 this is nice vehicle too.

We went to his apartment and settled up for our little meeting. I sat on the floor in his living room and he sat on his sofa. I got my stuff barely organized but it was still a horrible mess surrounding me.

I got my phone out and started recording and my notebook to start writing notes. Once I was ready I asked the first question, "How long have you served in the Army Comrade?"


	12. Chapter 11

For all of you that read my story. This is my frist time writing so don't expect me to be at perfection while writting. If you do them then you will be in for a big life check. Sorry bout yah. Not sorry that my writing is not perefection. nothing to you lots that are 'guest' that comment bullshit and don't show your faces. Hidding behind being anonymous. Thank you for your cooperation...

-Bobby

Dimitri P.O.V.

I take a deep breath in, "I have served in the army for the past 6 years of my life. Ever since I turned 18". She bites her lip, she is going to keep distracting me if she keeps biting her lip. She writes down my answer.

"Comrade, can you give me a brief history of life before you became a soldier?"

I intertwine my hands and lean on my knees, "I lived in Bai, Russia my whole life. My life was just a normal teenage life, but I knew I always wanted to give back and help others. That is why I enlisted as soon as I graduated.

My mama didn't like it not one bit, but she understood that I wanted to help with a greater cause even though how horrible it gets sometimes. I thought back then it would be easy and that I could kill our enemies without a doubt. I soon figured out I was wrong", I look down at the floor.

Roza grabbed my hand and squeezed showing me she will be here.

"What do you mean you soon figured out you were wrong?"

I looked into her eyes with her hand still in mine, "I see their faces, all the people I had to kill. All the people that died from my hands. they might have been enemies but they were fighting for the same cause, to protect their people. Just like I was doing my duty to protect mine", I look back down.

Roza puts down her notebook and stops recording, she walks up to me and kneels in front of me.

"Comrade are you sure you are able to do this? I don't want this to bring up new memories to haunt you"

she wraps her arms around my neck and lays my head on her shoulder. "Roza", she pulls back a little enough to see my face, "I want to get this off my chest, with you. I have never told anybody this. Not Ivan, not even my whole family. It's going to be rough but I need to let myself to do this", she nods her head.

"Okay Comrade just know I am here always with you. I know you are going to need comfort with you every now and then so I am going to sit next to you okay? If you need anything just tell me", she looks into my eyes and I see honesty and worry.

I nod my head and let her get her stuff and then come to sit next to me. She started the recorder and began again.

"would you say these are some effects of being a soldier?"

I took my time answering, "yes I honestly would". This went on like this, sometimes I couldn't go on so she would just hold me in her embrace and just let me calm down.

Each time I hugged her tighter, in the end, I was glad I shared some of the things that were bothering me about my job. I felt closer to her now that she knew these things, I could trust her to always be there for me. She can always trust me to do the same for her.

I drove her home and we decided to do the whole suspender outfits another time. She is going to go buy some for her so we can take pictures together in them.

I was happy that she decided to do that. We are going to be matching, it will be like we are a couple and we go with a couple costume. I love the idea of being a couple with her.

It would be so amazing and it will all be worth it in the end when I make her my wife.

I just have to figure out if she likes me and figure out how to ask her out on a date with me.

I know it seems like I am rushing it but I can't help it. I love her! I want to give her everything she deserves. I know I will never be worthy of her love because honestly how could somebody be worthy of such a goddess?

Each time I see her she takes my breath away. It doesn't matter what she is wearing sexy or not she will still knock my me off my feet. She will always be breathtaking in my eyes.

All the way home I was thinking about her. Ever since the moment I met her she is the only thing that has been on my mind. I park the car and turn it off and instantly get a call.

"Hey, Dimka are you ready?"

Oh fuck, I forgot that damn shit, "yeah bro I am ready which club are we going to?" I wipe my hand down my face.

"We are going to a club called The Molnija. It's supposed to be really exclusive. See you there in 20, bye Dimka". I look down at my clothes, might as well go in this I don't want anybody except My Roza.

I start the car and enter The Molnija into the GPS, there was a lot of turns and exactly twenty minutes later I was parked and getting out my truck. I walked up the line and searched for Ivan. He was near the front of the line with none other than my drunk already cousin, I shook my head as I walked up to them. Ivan waved and I just nodded my head, "Hey guys".

I got in line with them some people in the line started bitching out, but once I got in their face they shut the fuck up. I was not in the mood to deal with ass holes. I didn't even want to be here at this club. I just want to go home so I can spend my time more useful by thinking about My Roza, but no I can't because I just had to fucken agree to this.

"Hey Dimka, you okay you seem on the edge?", I am not on edge I am fucken pissed that I have to be out here clubbing for an hour and a minute, "No Ivan". I plaster a fake smile and he bought it, I hope he is drunk and not just stupid to not see that I am not okay! "

Your hour and one minute of my time starts now and then I am gone", he nods his head and I look at my phone to see the time. It's 9:48 so I have to stay my ass here until 10:49. We wait in line for what feels like forever, I get so bored I take out my phone and contemplate on if I should text Roza to see what she is doing every few minutes. I don't text her in the end, I don't want to bother her if she is asleep.

Finally, we are able to go in, they stamped our hands with the Molnija mark. It is like two lightning bolts crossing each other. Twenty minutes have been spent waiting outside now I just have another forty-one minutes to spend it in this loud obnoxious club.

We sit down in a both and we order drinks. I order one shot of Russian vodka and that's it because I still have to drive after this is all over.

"So Dimka was I right about that call this morning? Do you like her?"

Damn, Ivan. I look at him, "she is a very beautiful woman", I avoid the questions best to my abilities.

Adrian looks at Ivan with confusion written all over his face, "who does my cousin like Ivan?", he says with a smug smile. He is lucky he is my cousin at the point or else his face would have been smashed on the table just by pushing Ivan further.

"That girl you were talking to, Rose", I immediately tense up. God if one of them starts saying disrespectful shit about her I will forget they were ever my best friend and my cousin and beat the shit out of them.

Adrian looks at me with his eyebrows raised, "you like her? I call dibs". That's it I lunge at him over the table spilling the drinks and causing only a little bit of people to look in this direction.

I grab him by the throat and shove him against the wall, "she is not something you can you childish dibs on. She is a human being!", I practically scream in his ear.

He slumps in my hold and fear crosses his features. Ivan grabs my arm and tries to pull me away from him but he is too drunk to have any strength.

"Dimka, let him go! You are going to get us kicked out of here for good", I turn to him and growl at him slightly.

"You are fucking worried about getting kicked out. I am worried about a woman's respect from asses like him", I point to Adrian, "you and I have different morals".

I let Adrian go and he slumps in his seat. I sit back in my seat still tensed, "I am leaving the second my time is up and don't either of you fucking call me unless he says sorry and you fucking learn like him to not fucking disrespect woman when I am around", I say in a cold menacing voice.

I sit there a couple minutes in quiet until somebody says my nickname. "Hey Dimka", comes from a female voice I have heard before but I can't remember who. I turn to look at the face of a blue-eyed woman, pale skin with jet black hair, a scar from under her eye to the tip of her chin and recognize her instantly. The one woman of my nightmares and don't care if she gets respected or not.

Tasha.


	13. Chapter 12

Fuck why does this night keep getting worse? Why couldn't I just have a peaceful night like yesterday to think about my Roza and have sweet wonderful dreams of her? I shake my head slightly and sigh, "Tasha", I said coldly glaring daggers at her. She looked taken aback like she hadn't expected me to do this to her. Yeah, right bitch, you deserve it! And so much more to come if you don't leave me the fuck alone!

She composes herself like I just didn't give her an icy cold glare, "Oh Dimka. I have missed you so much", she threw herself at me trying to hug me. Luckily my reflexes were to fast so I gently pushed her away before she could come into contact with me other than the palm of my hand.

I looked at my phone to check the time and uhh it was taking forever. Come on these last six minutes please I need to get out of here.

"I haven't missed you Tasha", she looks like a bus just hit her.

"Dimka, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

I start laughing. "Really Tasha really? So you don't remember the last time we talked? You know where you wouldn't get the fuck off of me even though I told you too many times to say the least to leave me the fuck alone.

You don't remember trying to take advantage of me, practically throwing your naked ass at me? Now I have that image", I gestured toward her body, "imprinted in my memory NAKED. I used to fucking think of you as A FRIEND. Why the fuck can't you just leave me alone?" I look at my phone, damn it come on three more minutes.

"Dimka I love you! I want you! That's why I won't leave you alo-"

You cut her off, "I don't love you! I love somebody else!

Get that through your thick headed skull. That day you started to be nothing to me.

You are not even a friend anymore. I LOVE somebody else!" I practically shouted that last part. You got it off your chest Dimitri, you finally said it. You love her! I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

I got up and went to the restroom, I stood over the sink and splashed some water on my face but the grin couldn't come off my face.

I should tell her, but what if she doesn't love me back? Fuck it, I am a soldier for god fucking sakes and I am over here scared to tell her that I love her, when I go overseas and fight fucking wars. I pace in the empty bathroom. What the fuck the wrong is me? Why am I so scared to tell her this? It's not like there aren't girls that hit on me all the time? No, I couldn't replace her with one of those girls. I shake my head.

I could never replace her. Those girls aren't even half as perfect my Roza is. Come on Dimitri you can tell her that you love her. But still what if she doesn't love me back? Then things are just going to be awkward between me and her after confessing my undying love for her. Dimitri snap the fuck out of it. That is if she doesn't love you back. The real question here is if she loves you back what would happen after that?

"Oh my god", my heart starts racing, "I have never thought about if she does love me. What will happen after we confess? Will she be with me even if she knows I have to go back? Will she want us to stay together, doing a long distance relationship?", I say to myself.

Dimitri calm the fuck down! You are going to give yourself a heart attack. "She is worth a heart attack". Uh, Dimitri just shut the fuck up and listen to your SUBCONSCIOUS! Everything will go the way it is supposed to happen. Just let things play out how they are supposed to be.

Come on deep breaths in and out. I do as my mind says. Now get out your fucken phone and call the woman for christ sakes! "Fine but this is definitely not a good idea, Oh god I am fucken talking to myself I am going crazy all because of a woman" a special woman, not just any woman, "yea very special and literally I am going crazy".

I shake my head and pull out my phone, I scroll through my contacts and find My Roza. I take a second and press call. Shit, I can't say it over the phone. I have to find a reason for her to come over here. I think while it rings. Got it!

She answers, "Hey comrade what's up", she yawns.

"Oh shit, I am sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to call you and ask you to meet me. I am sorry", god I feel like such an ass hole for waking her up.

"Comrade you didn't wake me up, just because I yawned doesn't mean I was sleeping. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Are sure you weren't sleeping, Roza?"

she chuckles, "no teddy bear I wasn't sleeping. I promise. I am just barely getting tired, that's all. Now, where do I meet my Russian?"

I laugh, " you can meet your Russian at the club".

She gasps, "are you serious? You're going to sneak me in?"

I chuckle, "yes Roza but you have to do me a favor when you get here".

I hear fiddling in the background, "okay I'll do it as long as I get into that club, text me where to go and when I get there you can tell me what I have to do. I got to go get ready, bye", she hangs up before I can ever answer. She's very excited to be coming to the club!

I walk out of the bathroom and see Tasha sitting in the booth. I sit down away from her with a smile

"Ivan I am going to stay here for a bit longer than expected".

He chokes on the shot he was downing. "Did I hear you right? That you are staying longer?" He keeps coughing in between words.

I nod my head and smirk at his understatement of me.

"Dimka are you serious?"

I give him a serious look, "does it look like I am kidding". I raise one eyebrow at him, his eyes widen as the realization hits him, "Dimka!".

He calls the waiter over and orders a round of shots

"Ivan I am not going to drink".

He gives me a confused look "Why? You are finally staying longer than intended and you are not going to drink?"

I nod my head and he starts begging me to drink. Thankfully my phone starts ringing and I get up and go back to the bathroom to answer it.

My Roza flashes on the screen and I smile before answering. "Hello Comrade I am here outside", I rush out the bathroom door and hang up on accident. I walk towards the guard and tell him my dates here and he says I get to let her in. I thank him and hurry up and find Roza standing to the side of the line.

I go straight up to her and she looks breathtakingly sexy. She is wearing a skin-tight dress. It caresses her curves just right in all the right places. She has minimal makeup but that black eyeshadow makes her eyes more mesmerizing.

"Roza never again get out of your car without letting me know you are here. You could have easily been snatched up by some creep", I hug her.

"Okay, Comrade but I was too excited! Now let us hurry up I don't get dressed up like this for any occasion you know?"

Curiosity hits me, "so other times you get dressed for going clubbing you don't get dressed up this breathtaking?"

She blushes, "believe it or not but I don't, this is the very first time I dressed like this out clubbing"

Hmm so this is special, I wrap my arm around her waist.

We walk toward the doors and the guard lets us in. He stops me and I told Roza to wait while I talk to the guard real quick, she nods and stops at the door and the guard again pulls me away.

"That's your date?", he nods his head toward Roza.

I smile and meet her gaze, "Yes she is my date", I look back at him. He pats me on the back, "You are a lucky man".

I smile, "Very" I look back at Roza and he nudges me towards her. I look back at him and nod my head, he nods back. I wrap my arm back around her waist, I step in before she asks what he and I were talking about because I know she noticed the nod of the head towards her.

"So is this a special occasion? Is this why you are dressing so beautiful?", I look at her and meet her gaze.

She blushes and nods her head

"Why is it so special?"

She bites her lip.

God, she is torturing me with that lip biting, she leans up to whisper in my ear, I bend down for her a bit. "Because I am with you"

What does she mean by that?! Am I special to her?

"What do you mean because I am with you?", I push open the door and we walk in

"You can protect me from creeps. My friends wouldn't be able to if I dressed like this with them"

Ahhh okay even though I was hoping for a different outcome. I nod my head.

"Oh yeah what favor did you need me to do?"

Oh shit, I forgot about that.

"Um, I need you to pretend", I start blushing, "to be my girlfriend".

She looks up at me, "why do you need me to do that?"

I look at her and take a long breath in, "Because there is a woman here and I need to rub it in her face that I will never be with her. She has tried everything to get with me and it just revolts me". I feel a tingle go down my spine.

"Oh", is all she said."

Can you do that for me please?"

She looks at me, "why wouldn't I comrade? She is messing with my Russian Teddy bear"

She snuggles closer into my side and I wrap my arm tighter around her waist. I nearly start laughing, but I bit my lip to stop it "Oh Roza thank you".

She looks up at me, "no need to thank me. It's called 'overprotectiveness' over something that is yours. That is all I am doing" Awe she is overprotective of me and she is right I am hers. Hers and only hers, nobody else's. She doesn't know it yet. "I guess I wore the right thing for the right occasion if I am going to make her jealous", she gets that evil glint in her eyes again.

"Good, she needs to know I will never be hers". We smile at each other, I tell her my whole conversation at the booth so she knows what to expect when we get to the booth.

She was a little surprised at some of the ones like 'love her' and that stuff I did to Adrian, but she didn't question it. I walk her to the booth. I sit down and pull her in my lap and wrap my arm around her, "Ivan, Adrian you remember Rose?"

They look up at Roza and there drop their jaws, so glad she is sitting on my lap instead of one of theirs, they nod their heads slightly, "Well I should introduce Rose the right way", I look at Roza and she looks at me. She wraps her arms around my neck to make it more obvious and I wrap my arms around her tighter, "This is Rose, my girlfriend". They look between her and me to see if we are joking but I put on a serious look and so does Roza. Ivan is the first one to talk, "so... this... is... your... girlfriend?", he says dumbstruck and points to Roza. I nod my head and so does Roza.

I see Tasha out of the corner of my eye, "Oh I am sorry Tasha, I forgot to introduce you to", I look at Roza my love, this is Rose. Love this is Tasha".


	14. Chapter 13

Rose P.O.V.

I turn to look at a woman, she is sending me daggers. So this must be the over obsessive woman with my teddy bear.

I smirk at her, "Well hello Tasha". She looks at me with hate and jealousy. Good, she should be, and she shouldn't be messing with him when he is mine.

"Hello Rose", she said icy cold.

I just brush it off and lay my head on Dimitri's chest and wove my fingers with his. I close my eyes and smile knowing I am pissing her the fuck off. Eh, I don't care.

I kiss Dimitri on both of his cheeks and bury my head back on his chest. He twirls a finger on a lock of my hair, the booth is dead silent. Everybody's eyes are on me and Dimitri.

"So Adrian how is it working with Sydney? Are you treating her alright because I know you don't have much respect for women? Don't hurt her or you will have me to deal with and of course Dimitri"

I look up at Dimitri and he nods his head and tightens his grip on me, "yes because next time I won't stop like I did a little while ago".

I look at Adrian and see the fear in his eyes of Dimitri. God, I wish I was here a while ago when Dimitri was defending my honor. That would have been quite a view to the point I have to start fanning myself.

I turn back to Dimitri and whisper in his ear "He is very scared you will do it again". I rub my hand over Dimitris' chest, "Comrade lets dance I want to show that Tasha what she won't have", I get up off his lap and grab his hand. He gets up and excuses us and I drag him toward the dance floor.

I pull our bodies together and we start dancing.

"Comrade you know that we are going to have to show affectionate right?", I blush at the thought of kissing those lips. I look at him.

"I never thought about that. You don't have to do all of that just to prove that you are my girlfriend. We won't do anything that you are not comfortable with", Shit if you only knew how comfortable I am with showing affection to you.

I look down, "it's okay I want to shove it in her face that those lips will never belong to her along with other things".

He chuckles, "Oh Roza you are taking this to a very extreme level of showing her who I belong to"

I shrug my shoulders and look up at him, "I don't mind".

He smirks, "You don't mind kissing me, Roza?". I blush.

"It's for a great cause and it is great to see that look of jealousy in her eyes"

I grin.

"I didn't see that in her eyes. I just thought she was glaring at you", I chuckle.

"Comrade lean in and act like you are kissing my neck then look over at her and you will see it"

I feel his breath on my neck and I bite my lip. He stands back up straight and looks over at Tasha. I watch out the corner of my eye and just as I suspect she has jealousy in her eyes as well as longing.

He looks back at me and looks shocked a bit, "so what did you see?"

He sighs, "you were right. She's jealous of you", a huge grin forms on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Why are you laughing Roza?"

I lean my head up to look into his eyes, "you had that look on your face like a miracle just happened".

"That is because it just did". He pulls me into his arms and I lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Comrade can I have one drink?".

He chuckles, "One", he grabs my hand and takes me to the bar.

He talks to the bartender and orders a drink, a guy comes up from behind me and squeezes my ass. He leans to whisper into my ear, "Hey honey want to come home with me and I will show you how a real man feels like?"

I turn around to punch him but Dimitri already has him on his knees with his hands behind his head, I feel like I am drooling right now watching all that sexiness do that for me. "Don't fucken lay your nasty hands on my woman's ass", he growls and I immediately need some air.

"Tell her you are sorry", he slaps the back of the guys head.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry", he stutters, he is scared shitless.

I can't help but chuckle. I lean down to whisper in the scumbags ear loud enough for a few people to her, "I already know what a real man feels like, that is my boyfriend and trust me. He is all the man I need in that department".

I look up to see Dimitri blushing.

"Let him go, baby. He is not worth your touch".

I grab Dimitris hand and drag him back to the bar. I look over my shoulder and give the guy a haughty look. "Dimitri put your hand on my ass to show him what I said", I whisper very low

"Umm are you sure?" I nod my head.

"he needs to know that I don't fucken belong to him". He looks in thought for a moment and hesitatingly puts his huge hand on my ass.

I blush a little and bite my lip.

"Ummm how long do you want my hand there?" Dimitri asked shyly.

"Until he gets the point"

He nods his head. Dimitris' hand just stays there and I don't mind, not one bit.

The drink arrives, "what did you order me?", I take the glass in my hand and look at Dimitri.

He looks down at me, "Russian Vodka", he smiles.

I take a huge swig of it and god that shit is strong. "What is this? Rocket Fuel?", I cough a couple times and Dimitri rests his other hand on my back, rubbing my back to make sure I am okay. I look at him, "It is not that bad", he takes my glass and chugs down half of it.

"Well shit you're Russian, so of course it is not bad to you".

He hands me back the glass and from now on I take sips.

We go back and sit down and I take my place on Dimitris lap as usual and he takes his hand from my ass and instantly wraps his arms around me.

"So Dimka, if she is your girlfriend why haven't the two of you kissed?", comes from none other than queen bitch herself.

"How do you know we haven't kissed? Were you to busy doing the usual stalking your prey".

Dimitri retorts nearly causing me to spit my drink out. Damn, he really must not like her at all to reply to her like that. So glad I am the girl in his lap rather than the bitch across the table.

"Dimka why get a whore when you can have me?" Wow, that bitch did not just say that!

"Tasha don't talk about my girlfriend like that, just because you whore around doesn't mean she does".

Damn Dimitri, I like this side of him, it's hot. I keep my mouth shut and bite my lip.

I can't help it I lean in and kiss him. The world fades around me and it's just me and Dimitri. He kisses back and pulls me tighter to his chest. I knot my hands in his hair, I bite his lower lip between my teeth and pull it. An animalistic growl comes out of Dimitri's lips.

I pull back and look at Tasha, "There you go, Tasha. Is that what you wanted? Me to kiss my man?" She glares at me and I just smile and lean my head on his chest.

Dimitris' heart is racing and I can't help but smile bigger knowing I caused this. I lay my hand on his chest over his heart.

"Baby who do you belong to?", I look at Dimitri and he is staring into oblivion into his own world. I snap my fingers in his face and he looks at me, "Baby who do you belong to?"

I bite my lip.

"You Roza".

He kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He bites my lip and pulls it and I can't help but moan. At that moment I lost all control. We brake apart from kissing each other's lips and he starts to kiss my neck. I moan again and lean my head back.

I hear somebody clearing their throat. It's probably Tasha. All the more reason to continue. He keeps kissing my neck and I keep moaning.

He starts sucking my neck and I can't help but moan louder. He stops kissing my neck, so I start kissing him, I end up giving him a hickey on his neck and go back to kissing his lips. We deepen the kiss and my hands are running through his hair. His hands are rubbing up and down my back.

I hear the clearing of the throat again so I reluctantly break apart from kissing him. I look back to who is clearing their throat and its Ivan.

"Yes, Ivan?", Dimitri says.

"I had to stop you both"

I look at him. "Why? I was just kissing my man".

He smirks, "Because it was looking like you both were going to start fucking each other right here".

I blush, "That wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it baby?"

I look at Dimitri. He is blushing, "No baby" is it bad I like that it is going this far in acting? Man, I wish this could really happen.

"I love you Roza", I look at him shocked. Does he mean it or is it just acting? Well, this might be my only chance to tell him even if he thinks I am acting.

"I love you too Comrade", I kiss him hard and passionate. God that feels great to get that off my chest. I love him! I love Dimitri Belikov! I love my Russian Teddy Bear! I love my Comrade!

I break the kiss and get up from his lap.

"Where are you going, Roza?". I start walking backward, "To dance, come if you want baby".

I turn back around and walk to the dance floor. I stop in the middle of the dance floor and start dancing, I feel hands on my waist and look back to see Comrade. I smile and he smiles back

"Oh Comrade", I wrap my hands around his neck and look into his eyes.

"Roza".

I lay my head on his chest, "Comrade I may have given you a hickey on your neck".

He chuckles, "Roza I may have done the same thing to you"

I look up at him, "Come on take me to the restroom. I need to see it".

He takes my hand and takes me to men's restroom, oh well I didn't be specific. It doesn't matter anyway. I walk in and go straight to the mirror, I look at my neck and right there is a love bite. Is it bad that I like this from him? God, he can mark me like this anyday.

Dimitri is leaning against the wall, "Comrade come here, look at yours", he walks to me and he looks at the love bite. I blush, I gave him that! Hehe!

"So what do you think of my work?", I smile at him.

He looks down at me and looks at my love bite and he blushes.

"sorry about yours"

I bite my lip, "it's okay I like it. I never had one I am glad it is from you", and that I am marked as yours even if it is just for show right now.

"This is your first hickey?"

I nod my head.

"Me too". He smiles.

"So we are each other first for this! Well we can always share this moment... oh my god I am going to have to cover it if Lissa, oh my god no imagine my mom seeing this, but I don't want to cover my first love bite", I start to whine.

Dimitri holds my shoulders and looks into my eyes, "Roza you are going to have to cover it up. You are not going to be able to lie when they ask 'who you got this from?' Just cover when you are with them and when you are away from them you can uncover it"

"Uh, why are you always right? Fine I will do it just know I hate covering it up"

He chuckles, "well I am glad you hate covering my love bite". I blush

"Come on let's get out of here they probably thinking you are having your way with me in here"I blush more and he starts blushing.

"I would never do that to you in here", oh so you will do it somewhere else?, I start laughing. He looks at me like I am crazy, "why are you laughing?"

I bite my lip. "my mind caught something in your answer".

He raises an eyebrow

Dammit I wish I could do that, "and what was that?"

I look down at the floor, "You said you wouldn't do that with me in here. You specifically said in here so my mind was wondering where you would do things to me like that", I blush and look up through my lashes.

Now he is red as a tomato, "oh".

"Yup", I pop the 'p' and it stays quiet for a few minutes.

I look up at him and he is really red. I grab his hand and lead him out of the bathroom.

We go back to the booth and sit down as usual.

"So what she is so cheap she gave you a blow job in the club bathroom?"

I feel Dimitri tense and wrap his arms tighter around my waist.

"calm down baby she is just being jealous. Jealous that I have you and she doesn't.

I kiss him on the lips.

I look back at Tasha "honey I don't do whore things like you.

Even if I did do anything with him like that in there, trust me he still wouldn't choose you. I please him just right in that department, why would he want something less?

Other than me being pushed up against the wall and some more love bites on my breasts. Nothing happened even though our sex life is none of your business, but what can I say I don't mind proving you wrong".

Dimitri chuckles, and Ivan and Adrian just burst out laughing. I look back at Tasha and if looks could kill I would be dead.

I smirk at her and kiss Dimitri on his soft lips, I pull him closer to me. We break apart heaving and I look at Tasha, "see Tasha, you will never have my man, he is too good for you. He shouldn't be lowered to trash when"Dimitri finishes my sentence and looks at me.

"when I have such a beautiful woman already. Nobody can replace my Roza". Aww, Dimitri, "I love you Dimitri", he smiles, "I love you, Roza".

Tasha gets up and comes up to me and Dimitri, "yes Tasha?", she raises her fist and tries to punch me.

I get out off Dimitri's lap and grab her fist before it even comes close to my face. I twist her arm behind her back and shove her face first to the floor. I look at Dimitri and he is speechless with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth baby before you catch flies and trust me, baby, I don't want to kiss you like that", he closes his mouth instantly.

"come with me Comrade I need your help with something". I pull Tasha up from the floor by her twisted arm and her hair, I walk towards the door.

"what are you going to do Roza", I smirk at him.

"I'm just throwing out the trash, something I should have done a long time ago", he smiles and chuckles.

"Can you talk to the guard to make sure he doesn't let her back in?" He nods his head, he opens the door for me and I throw Tasha on the ground with the rest of the trash where she belongs.

Dimitri talks the guard and I walk back towards the door and stand to wait for him. They talk and the guard looks at me when Dimitri points at me, I smile at him and wave.

He smiles back and looks back at Dimitri. He nods his head and pushes Dimitri towards me.

I chuckle and bite my lip.

Dimitri wraps his arm around my waist, "it is taken care of. So how do you get out tonight to come here?"

I look up innocent at him, "oh I just climbed out of my window and climbed down my house. No biggie"

He smiles and shakes his head. "You are going to be the death of me Roza"

I kiss his cheek, "I know". I pull him to the dance floor and we dance very close. The whole time we are both smiling at each other.

"So do we still have to keep acting like this even though she is outside?", I hope so I want to kiss him again.

"Um, I don't know. Do you think we should still do it in front of Ivan and Adrian?"

I look at the two and wave, they wave back and look at us and talk to each other.

"Yeah they are talking while looking at us right now and I have no doubt they are talking about us right now".

He chuckles, "okay Roza. Whatever you say".

I lean up and kiss him and bite his bottom lip. He growls that damn sexy growl.

I giggle. Oh god, he does things to me.

"Roza if you keep doing that to me I am going to have to do it back"

I blush and look up at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He smirks and kisses me.

Uh, I can't get enough of him. I run my hands through his hair he grabs my waist and brings me closer to his body. I don't want this to be over. He licks my bottom lip and I give let his tongue in. I love him so much. I stick my tongue in his mouth and we fight for dominance. I let him win and god the way this man kisses I can't get enough. He bites my lip a couple of times and each time I lose myself all over again.


	15. Chapter 14

We stop kissing, "Maybe you can make Adrián jealous now?" He smiles and I see that evil glint in his eye and know I have him hooked. "I know you want to. I see that evil glint in your eyes.

Are you jealous of him Comrade?", he blushes.

"Don't lie to me. Remember I can read you like an open book"

He sighs,"Yes Roza I am jealous. I hate the way you can read me right now like that"

I chuckle. "Well come on Comrade now it is your turn to make others jealous", I grab his hand and lead him towards the booth, out of the corner of my eye I can see that scumbag glaring at Dimitri.

In front of the booth, I pull him in tight and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. "That was for the scumbag that is glaring at you. Looks like you can make two people jealous tonight", he looks around and sees the scum bag. He looks back at me and I whispers in his ear, "looks like your hand has to go back toward where it belongs", he pulls me into a kiss and lays his hand back on my ass.

I wonder if he wants to squeeze my ass? I know he won't do it because he is a gentleman but I can still dream. That is why he is the perfect man for me. He looks at me, "I am sorry for what I have to do now to make them jealous.

There are going to be some dirty remarks and I swear I am saying it to get them to be jealous. I am not trying to be disrespectful I am just being overprotective of what is mine"

If only he knew how much I am his. I smile, "I understand, I would never take it as disrespectful. I don't mind it coming from you".

He smiles and I bite my lip.

Dimitri P.O.V.

I take her to the booth and I sit down with her on my lap again. I lean into her ear and take her lobe between my teeth. She moans a little and bit her lip. I talk in her ear loud enough so Adrian can hear, "mmm baby your ass feels just right agai-" she cuts me off.

"Against your lap", we both blush.

Well, I was not going to say that but okay. She really wants to piss them off.

I kiss her lips and trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder. I wish this wasn't just an act. She bites her lip, I drag my finger across her bottom lip and she lets it go from between her teeth, "now baby don't do that I want to hear you moan my name when I please you", I blush a little and kiss her neck trying to distract her from seeing my blushing.

I see Adrian over her shoulder glaring at me.

I shrug it off and keep kissing the love of my life because I only have tonight to do so unless I really tell her how I feel about her. Unless I tell her that I want her as my wife, the mother of our kids, the love of my life, my soulmate.

She will probably freak out if I tell her any of this because we just met yesterday. She will probably think I am a creep. Uhh, Dimitri you just love the woman, you are not a creep. You are just a lovesick puppy. Oh, wait never mind a lovesick teddy bear. I chuckle silently at my own minds joke. God, I still am going crazy laughing at myself out of nowhere.

"Baby can I have another drink?", she pouts at me sticking her bottom lip out.

I bite her bottom lip and pulls it a little, "stick that bottom lip out like that again and that is what will happen".

She does it again.

"Youteasing me, baby?"

She acts innocent. "I have no clue what you are talking about", I bite her lip.

I smirk at her once I let it go, "is that what you wanted baby?"

She nods her head and blushes.

I kiss her lips and pull her closer to my chest, she wraps her arms around my neck. "Roza", I say in between kisses. "Comrade", she breaks this kiss and looks at me in my eyes. We stay like staring until we are a couple inches apart, when did we start moving closer together? I lean in all the way and kiss her again. God, I can't get enough of her soft plump lips. We sit there making out until somebody calls me,

"Dimka?"

We break apart, and I look at Ivan, "yeah?"

He looks at me like what he is about to say is the most obvious thing in the world, "you and your girlfriend", he points to me and Roza, "have been making out for the past twenty minutes".

My eyes widen, it only felt like minutes, I guess I got lost in the kisses we were giving each other. I look at Roza and she is looking at me what I guess is the same expression that is on my face.

"Oops", we say in unison. I smile at her and rub my thumb over her cheek.

"We kind of got carried away, didn't we comrade?" She starts to blush.

"Either way I still loved every minute of you and I kissing", she leans in and kisses me again and pulls my bottom lip.

I growl, "baby don't do that to me". She smiles deviously.

"have I been a bad girl Comrade? Do I need to be punished by you, Dimitri?" Oh god I feel my pants tightened.

she leans in and whispers in my ear "I can feel you underneath me"

Ohh shit I forgot she is in my lap. I whisper in her ear, "I am sorry this is getting too carried away. I shouldn't be doing that", I look down ashamed of myself for losing that much control.

"Comrade it is my fault for doing that don't be ashamed".

I look at her, "yes I should. I lost control and now you can feel the evidence on your ass for crying out loud and it is only making my situation worse. I shouldn't be turned on by you"I look down again.

Rose P.O.V.

"Comrade it isn't your fault. You are a gentleman so I know it isn't your fault to have a boner for me".

He whispers, "it is still inappropriate for having sexual desires for you right now. You should get off my lap".

I stay seated on his lap, "I am not going anywhere", he looks up at me shame in his eyes, "Roza please", he pleads. I can't see him plead like that, I get off his lap, "I am sorry", he fixes himself making sure no one can see him do so

. I look down at the floor, "Roza what's wrong?" I keep looking down, "nothing". He pulls me towards him and takes me to the dance floor so we can talk privately away from Adrian and Ivan, "tell me what is wrong Roza", he demands.

I keep looking down and shake my head, "I told you it is nothing". He puts his finger underneath my chin and picks my head up so I can look at him, "Roza please".

"Fine since I can't stand to see you plead. I am ashamed because I made you feel that way. I am ashamed because you don't need to feel ashamed because you got that because of me. I took it too far. I am sorry, but you don't need to feel ashamed. See that is what makes you a perfect gentleman.

You are ashamed for letting desires get control. Other guys wouldn't do that, they would probably push it against me and try to touch me inappropriately. But you don't do that, you shouldn't be ashamed of letting it get the best of you one time.

That's what I like about you. You are always a gentleman even when you have needs. To me, it is not inappropriate that you have that. I took the act way to far and this is the outcome. Don't be ashamed, please".

I close my eyes, "Roza don't be ashamed. It is not you that lost control and desire me" you just can't see my desire for you. I bite my lip and he continues, "Roza open your eyes and look at me".

I do as he says.

"I was raised to be a gentleman. I shouldn't have... felt that way. I am sorry but I can't stop myself from feeling that way. I am sorry you feel that way because of me, but I can't change the way I feel about that.

Please don't feel that way, please. I can't stand to make you feel that way". I shake my head, "I can't as long as you feel that way I can't. I can't look at you like I am doing right now knowing that you are beating yourself up about this. I think... I think I should find a new person to interview", I move his hand from under my jaw and look down, "I am sorry".

I turn to walk away from him but he turns me around and pulls me towards him, "Don't. You. Dare.", he puts his hand under my chin and pulls it up so I can look at him.

"Don't... Fine, I won't be ashamed but please don't find somebody else to do Final with. Please, I want you in my life", I let a single tear drop from my eye and he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Promise me you won't be ashamed, promise me", he leans down and places his forehead against mine, he looks straight into my eyes. He brings his pinky up and I can't help but smile at his old ways. "I promise you, just don't go find somebody else". I kiss his cheek and lean in his ear, "I wasn't planning to. I just want to work with you on this.

I wasn't going to do it if you were not my soldier that I was doing the report on", he smiles. I bring my pinkie up to his, "I promise Roza I won't be ashamed", I look into his eyes, "thank you".

He brings me into his arms and we just stay on the dance floor and dance for a while.

I finally speak up out of all this quietness between us, "I love you Dimitri", I say looking up at him, "I really do, it's not just an act. I know I just met you yesterday but I can't help the way I feel about you".

He looks at me, "I love you too Roza". Does he mean it the same way I do? I highly doubt it. I wish he loved me more than a friend. He probably wouldn't want me like I am just a teenage girl and he is a soldier. He wouldn't want a misfit. I better just enjoy it while I have no clue which way he meant.

We smile at each other and we stay in each other's embrace just dancing. We go back to the booth and we talk a little bit longer until it is one in the morning. Oh god, I have to go to school in a few hours.

Dimitri and I leave and he drives me home in his truck. I give him the keys and ask him if he can go back tomorrow and bring it back while I am at school. He agrees and walks me to my door. I can not climb up to my window right now.

I grab the keys from his hands real quick and open the door and sneak in. I hand him back the keys and say goodnight. I quietly sneak up to my room and fall straight to sleep on my bed

Dimitri P.O.V.

Tonight was the best night of my life! Other than the fact I almost lost her from my life. I told her I love her and she loves me too. I hope she doesn't think it is in the friend way though.

I love her so much more than a friend. I can't believe she kissed me and that I kissed her back. It was an earth-shattering kiss. I can still feel her lips on mine. I can't help smile just thinking about it Those soft plump lips that had the lip gloss from my dream on. I couldn't stop kissing her and rubbing my hand up and down her back.

I just wanted to feel her in some way. I lost control and gave her a love bite and also got a little turned on. I can't feel ashamed about it because I promised her and I am not breaking that promise to her.

God, I love my love bite on her. I marked her as mine even if she doesn't know that's the way I think of it. When she sat on my lap it felt right not because of the erection thing but because she was in my arms like that is where she belongs. In my arms on my lap with her head on my chest.

I really need to not lose control again and not get turned o- Dimitri you promise to not feel ashamed for it, so stop right now before you break her promise. I stop it immediately. I am glad we decided to stop making them jealous but I was still overprotective of her. I kept her by me at all times.

I love her so much more than she will ever know. When she told me to put my hand on her ass I didn't want to because I shouldn't be doing that, but I did it. I love the way she feels in my hand, and I immediately started to blush when my hand was there because I like it.

When I looked out the corner of my eye to that nasty ass bastard, I couldn't help but feel great knowing that I was showing she doesn't belong to him. She belongs to me and me only. I admit I wanted to squeeze her ass a couple of times but I didn't because that will be very disrespectful of me and I would be no better than that bastard that did it in the first place.

Now that I can feel ashamed of because I didn't promise her to feel ashamed about that because she doesn't know about that. I can't wait to go home and take a cold shower and wipe myself off of shame for wanting to squeeze her ass.

I get home and go straight to the shower. I turn the water on cold and boy was it cold. I felt my body start to shake from the cold water hitting my skin, but I need this to wash the shame off of me.

I scrub myself clean and get out of the freezing cold shower. I hurry up and find some plain black sweats and find a black tank top. I get in bed and just think about the night.

About how that first kiss between us was. I wish it happened under better circumstances and I wish I asked her out on a date with me. I really wish she was my girlfriend and that I was her boyfriend.

That would be a great title Dimitri Belikov 'The boyfriend' of 'The Rose Hathaway'. I can't help but smile. I will make it happen but I need to prepare it to be special. I need it to be amazing. She deserves it. She deserves the world and so much more. She deserves the best of the best.

If she says yes to me asking her out on a date where would I take her out to? What will I wear? I can't just wear casual clothes. I need to start looking for things for the first date me and her will have if she says yes. I hope she does!

Okay, I am going to take her to eat pizza since it is her favorite. Then Danny's to get her favorite drink and her favorite sweets. Maybe after take her to her favorite place to hang out or somewhere she likes to be.

I want to kiss her at the end of the date but I don't know if I should. I can't believe I miss those lips and it hasn't even been 3 hours since I kissed them. We were kind of flirting on the dance floor, well more like teasing when she kept biting my lip. God that woman drives me crazy with desire to bite that lip of hers at that moment.

God the way she handed had Tasha on the floor and the way she threw her out the club. God, I couldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. Where did she learn those moves? I hope I never have to be on the receiving end of her when she is pissed off or mad. God, I still remember I had with the guard when she just threw Tasha like that.

Flashback

Roza has Tasha by the hair and her twisted arm. She wants me to talk to the guard. I pull him to the side, "Um I am sorry to ask you this but can you not let that woman my girl has by the hair and twisted arm into the club again?", I point to Roza and he looks at her throwing Tasha on the ground wiping her hands off and walking back to the door.

"Wow, you have quite a woman, she could probably take over my job"

I chuckle. I point toward Roza, "I have no clue and I never want to see that turn towards me"

She waves at us and I smile at her and the guard smiles back at her.

"Yeah me either, I will do this for you because I don't want her to come after me next"

I laugh

"Hey what is your name anyway".

He sticks his hand out, "Boris, and you are?"

I shake his hand, "Dimitri".

"Well Dimitri you better get back to your woman", he pushes me towards her.

I look back at Boris, "thank you".

He nods, "no problem"

I turn back around and walk toward Roza and wrap my arm around her waist in my arms where she belongs.

End Flashback

I smile at the little memory. God my Roza is a fantastic woman. I better get some sleep if I am going to get her car back to her in the morning before she goes to school even though she wanted it brought back in the middle of the school day.

I might as well bring it in the morning and get her favorite hot chocolate and doughnuts in the morning.

I make sure the door is locked to my apartment and go back to bed and get fall into another wonderful dream of me with my Roza.


	16. Chapter 15

Rose P.O.V.

I wake up with a slight migraine and Lissa at her door.

"Rose get up! God, you are getting harder and harder to wake up"

I get up and answer the door

"Finally Rose I was gett-". She looks me up and down and I am still wearing everything from last night, "Tell me everything".

I groan, "Lissa, not now please".

She walks in and closes my door, "fine you better tell me soon".

I nod my head

"Lissa can you go downstairs and get me some water and migraine pills?"

She smiles a little, "yes", she goes down to get it and I grab some baggy clothes to wear today and set them on my dresser.

Oh, shit did she see the love bite on my neck? Shit, Shit, Shit! I hop into the shower and take a nice soothing shower real quick and get out and dry myself off.

I leave the water running so she won't ask me what took so long, I look through the drawers and find some makeup. I apply it to my neck and efficiently cover up my hickey from Dimitri. Oh yeah, that sounds great. Hickey from Dimitri! I smile and splash some water on my hair to make it wet a bit.

I turn off the shower and wrap the towel around my body and check in the mirror one more time that you can see my love bite. You can't yay but also nay. I am still sad I have to cover it up.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Lissa laying on my bed with her phone out smiling. Probably texting Sparky. "You texting sparky because you got that look on your face?"

she looks up from her phone towards me.

"Why do you still call him that?", she asks annoyed.

I look at her like it is obvious, "maybe because he set a bag of popcorn on fire in the microwave and when he tried to unplug it because he already melted the microwave close shut, he got sparked and his hair frizzed up", I shrug my shoulders.

"It was only one time"

I look at her annoyed now. "and that is supposed to mean what to me?", I look at her with my eyebrows shot up.

"oh forget I asked, you will never forget him doing that", she throws a pillow at me but I hit and it goes back to laying on my bed. "You missed"

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her phone. "Your glass of water and pills are on your dresser next to your clothes"

I walk over to my dresser and put the pills in my mouth and drink some water.

"Thank you Lissa", I grab my clothes and head to the restroom, even though she and I are best friends we don't change in front of each other. "You are welcome", she shouts when I close the door.

I get changed into my baggy sweatpants and a baggy sweater.

I decide to go to school with no makeup on other than my neck makeup. I don't need to wear it anymore to school. I am not trying to attract guys. Why would I when I have My Russian Teddy Bear?

I open the door and walk out of the bathroom and sit on my bed and put on my shoes. I get up and put my hair in a ponytail. I walk to get my backpack when there is a knock at my front door. I yell, "I will be right there"

I pick up my bag and look at Lissa. "Come on let's go".

She gets up and walks down the stairs with me. I open the front door to see Dimitri. I look at his neck and see my love bite and smile.

"Hey Dimitri what's up?", he looks at me and smiles. "Hey Roza I thought you might want this", he hands me a bag of donuts and hot chocolate, I hug him tightly.

Lissa walks up and coughs behind me. I turn to her and she looks at Dimitri's to see who is at the door.

"Lissa this is the soldier I am working on with for my Final", I turn to Dimitri, "Dimitri this is my best friend Lissa".

He waves a little wave and smiles, "hello Lissa, I am Dimitri Belikov". Lissa looks at me and I can see she wants to ask me a bunch of questions.

I speak up before she does, "well come on Lissa before we are late for school", I drag her out the door and lock the door behind me.

"Liss just wait in the car for me I have to tell Dimitri something for my final"

She nods and eyes me suspiciously as she sits in her car. I walk with Comrade over to his truck and have my back towards Lissa incase I blush. I do NOT want her to see that.

"So comrade thank you for the breakfast", I look at him and smile.

"You are welcome, Roza. I brought back your car early in the morning because I didn't want your mom to see and ask some questions", he hands me my keys.

"Last night was great. I think we really pissed off the three of them with our act". I grab my keys

"Yeah Comrade it was pretty fun", I take a sip of my hot chocolate to hide the disappointment in my eyes. well, at least you have last night to remember of your not so 'act'.

He laughs, and I dig in my bag for a doughnut to avert my eyes from his,

"Yes Roza it was quite fun seeing all their faces".

I bite into my doughnut and I hear Lissa honk. I look back at her and she is pointing to her wrist. I look down at my watch, shit!

"I got to go Comrade. I am going to be late if I stay any longer and I can't make her late". I turn around and start to walk away

"it's okay Roza. I understand". I look over my shoulder at him, "text me and we can talk".

He nods and heads towards his truck.

I hop into the passenger seat and Lissa starts driving.

"You want a doughnut? This might be the only chance you get that I offer up some food".

She nods her head, "yeah you are right this is like a once in a lifetime offer. I better take it", I hand her a doughnut. "thank you"

I take a sip of my hot chocolate, "you better not expect it to happen again because it won't".

She nods her head, "I know. The Rose Hathaway is a legendary eater", I nudge her in her arm.

"ahh stop you know it is the truth".

I sigh, "you are right. It is the truth".

We eat in silence after that, we hurry up and get out the car and run to our class. Lissa better not be late! If she is I will have to sneak her in so Stan doesn't see. I am so happy there is a door in the back of the room. The bell rings and I curse. "Looks like I have to cause a distraction. I am not making you have a tardy. Go to the back door", I burst through the door before she can even protest.

"Hey, Tammy!", there is a burst of laughter which I am thankful for because nobody sees or hears Lissa coming in. She sits down and I return my gaze back to Stan. He is glaring at me and I swear I can see a fire ablaze in his eyes.

"Hathaway! Out this instance!", he points towards the door.

I don't feel like arguing right now so I wave goodbye to her and walk out the door. I stand outside for a couple minutes until Stan finally walks out of his classroom.

"Hathaway I just called down the headmistress office, they are coming to get you.

This time I have a reason to send you out. They are going to take you straight to headmistress Kirova office"

I nod my head and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I look up at him "what?"

He still looks in disbelief, "are you not going to fight me back on this?"

I shake my head, "no why would I?"

He raises one eyebrow

God I need to learn how to do that!

"Because you always do". I chuckle

"Apparently not if I am not doing it right now".

He shakes his head and grabs the door handle.

"Well at least I got one smart ass comment out of you".

I laugh, "you were expecting to have me argue with you and then feed off my hate of being sent to the office?"

I asked him sarcastically.

He smiled, "well at least you understand that I am naturally an 'asshole' as you prefer to call me".

I stand up, "then why are you always an asshole to me? I mean especially me?"

His smile falters, he opens the door and walks in without saying any words.

I sit back down and waited for the somebody to come and get me. It was about ten minutes later when I saw Mikhail.

"Hey Rose", I got up off the ground and grabbed my bag

"Hey Mikhail, so I am guessing this time I have to go to Kirova office?"

He nodded his head, "so how is everything? I can see you already got in trouble and it is barely Monday".

I smiled, "I am doing just splendid even though the fact we are heading to queen bitches office".

I saw from the corner of my eye his lips curl into a small smile.

"I know just last Friday I got in trouble and now look again. I guess I got a knack for it. I just love bothering Stan since he does the same shit to me every day for no apparent reason. He has hated me ever since the first moment he found out who I was.

Anyway, how are things with you? Have you asked out that somebody special yet?" I looked at him with an evil smile.

He looked at me and sighed, "you know who she is, don't you?"

I nodded my head, he shakes his head.

"How do you know?"

I pat him on his shoulder, "you are not really sneaky glancing at her. I caught you a couple times in the past but I didn't know who you were, but I do know her. She is my favorite 9th-grade teacher".

He looks at me with big eyes, "so you have known all over the past four years?"

I smile and nod, "Sonya is a wonderful woman, Rose. I am about to tell you something and you can't tell anybody else, okay?"

I nod my head again, "I won't tell anyone I promise".

He nods his head, "well she and I have been dating for a while. We don't want anybody to find out. We like being in our little bubble where the whole world doesn't know what's happening to us. She makes me smile and she is so beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life with her if I am being honest".

I look at him with a huge smile on my face, "so? What are you going to do about that?"

He looks at me like I am crazy

"what? You have to ask her sometime. I know she will say yes. She looks at you the same way".

He shakes his head, "I know but she deserves something so special, something almost as perfect as her", he smiles.

"I don't know anything about jewelry. Do you think you can help me?"

Now I am the one looking at him like he is crazy, "do you really think I know about jewelry?"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I will help you even though I have no clue either. I want her to be happy and she seems like she is every time I catch her glancing at you. You better treat her right or I will have to go 'Rose Hathaway' style on you", I smile.

"Thank you, Rose, and trust me I will never hurt her, ever! She is too beautiful. I would never do anything to harm or hurt her. She means so much to me".

The rest of the walk to the office, we walked in silence. God, I can just picture her lecturing me already. God knows she saves the best and longest ones for me! I sighed as we walked up to Kirova office.

Mikhail knocked on the door and wished me good luck. I walked in to find the evil vulture looking woman sitting her chair looking up at me.

"Hathaway", she said sternly but cold. Yep, the usual. "Kirova"

I smile knowing she wants me to go by designation.


End file.
